Aliança Inesperada
by luizmenezes
Summary: A Federação envia a Enterprise e duas novas naves para investigar uma possível invasão Borg.As naves são atacadas e após uma violenta explosão a Enterprise, uma das novas naves e um cubo Borg desaparecem do quadrante.Em meio a um ataque dos Cylons, os sob
1. Prologos

**Prólogo**

Diário de Bordo, Data Estelar 32433.3 - Diário do Capitão.

Recebi ordens de seguir para uma área pouco explorada do quadrante delta com duas naves da classe intrepid. Foram detectados sinais de presença Borg no quadrante e a Frota requisitou uma demonstração de força de modo a criar um bloqueio sistemático de quaisquer ofensivas Borg no futuro. Fim do Diário.

Picard terminou de desligar o diário pessoal e levantou-se. Seguiu até a grande janela localizada atrás de sua poltrona e ficou olhando para a grande mancha que se formava devido ao efeito de dobra. Estavam seguindo em dobra máxima há mais de 6 horas e a previsão era que teriam ainda mais 6 antes de alcançar a área onde foram detectados indícios de ataques Borg. Ao lado da enterprise seguiam a Dark Star II e a Thunder. As duas naves eram modelos novos, recém saídos dos estaleiros da frota e já estavam sendo mandadas contra os Borgs. Mesmo com os novos torpedos e os phasers multi-fásicos criados para penetrar aos escudos Borgs era um grande risco colocar tripulações novatas no campo de batalha. Depois de Worf-359 a idade média dos tripulantes baixou significativamente. O próprio capitão da Dark Star II tinha pouco mais de 30 anos.

O sinal da porta tocou. - Entre - Disse Picard e sentou-se em sua poltrona novamente.

Capitão - disse Riker - a conselheira Troi está preocupada, pois o senhor não sai de seus aposentos desde que recebemos as ordens da frota. Algum problema?

- Não Will, tudo está bem. Apenas cansado. Às vezes acho que os Borgs são como a antiga Hidra. Corta-se uma cabeça e duas nascem em seu lugar. A coletividade aparentemente é bem maior do que se pensava e por mais que lutemos parece que a batalha final será perdida. - respondeu Picard. - Diga a ela que estou bem e que darei uma volta pela nave daqui a pouco.

- Certo capitão, Data assumirá a ponte e irei até o Bar panorâmico onde prometi encontra-la. Parece que Guinam preparou um novo tipo de bebida que nem mesmo Worf pode agüentar.

Certo Will. Talvez eu passe por lá para ver isso com mais atenção. - disse o capitão sorrindo.

Riker saiu dos aposentos de Picard, ordenou que Data assumisse a ponte e entrou no turbo elevador. - Bar panorâmico. - Disse para o controle e partiu.

O bar estava uma confusão de vozes. Um grupo estava comemorando o aniversário de algum tripulante e cantavam parabéns, outro grupo jogava dardos, outros formavam uma espécie de banda de música no fundo do salão e parte das pessoas servia de platéia. Encostados no bar estavam Geordi, Worf e Deanna. Os três conversavam com Guinam. Riker encaminhou-se para eles.

Olá para todos. - disse.

Olá comandante - disse Guinam.

Deanna e Geordi piscaram para Riker e apontaram para o balcão.

Worf estava olhando seriamente para um copo grande contendo uma bebida esverdeada.

- Ola comandante - disse com sua voz trovejante. Worf virou-se para Guinam e disse - não sei se esta bebida é digna de um guerreiro Klingon. Ainda prefiro meu copo de suco de ameixa.

Você não poderá dizer isso enquanto não provar. - provocou Guinam.

Worf agarrou o copo com força e deu um grande gole, fez uma careta e bateu com o copo no balcão.

- Muito Boa - disse ele e soltou um grunhido que deveria ser interpretado como uma gargalhada para Klingons. Depois, sua voz baixou um tom e ele cambaleou um pouco. Virou-se para Riker e disse - Permissão para ir para meus aposentos senhor.

Will logo disse - fique à vontade Senhor Worf e apresente-se à ponte em duas horas.

- Sim senhor. - Worf deu um passo e cambaleou.

Geordi rapidamente apoiou o companheiro e foi logo dizendo

- Pode deixar que o levarei direitinho para descansar um pouco senhor e saiu com ele antes que Riker dissesse alguma coisa.

Riker voltou-se para Guinam.

- O que é isso? Alguma arma anti-klingons? - e sorriu.

- Apenas uma pequena mistura de vodca, tequila e frutas tropicais. As frutas não são terrestres. Vieram num carregamento de Deneb III e passaram pelo controle da nave antes de serem liberadas para consumo.

- Certo - disse Will - Procure diminuir as doses da bebida e não combine com muitas variedades de frutas antes de verificar o seu resultado no organismo dos tripulantes. Se um gole disso quase derruba um klingon, imagine um humano desprevenido.

- Esta bem comandante. - Guinam tratou de recolher a bebida para trás do balcão e seguiu para atender um freguês.

- Deanna - disse Riker voltando-se para a conselheira. - O capitão pediu para dizer que não precisa se preocupar. Ele esta bem e logo fará um passeio pela nave para ver como estão as coisas.

- Isso é ótimo. Estava preocupada pois desde o incidente com a rainha borg e depois de toda aquela confusão em Ba'ku, senti uma grande tensão no capitão e pensei que ele teria um esgotamento. Sempre esqueço de sua força de vontade.

- Depois de seis meses era de se esperar que ele ficasse chateado. Afinal de contas ele deixou Anij esperando por ele e mesmo sem os efeitos da radiação de Ba'ku não podemos mais considera-lo como um solitário Capitão estelar. - disse Riker.

- Mesmo depois de tanto tempo nem eu mesmo posso dizer que algo mudou Deanna. - continuou Riker e segurou a mão de Deanna.

- Eu sei Will - disse Deanna - oh Inzadi, você sabe que seria sempre difícil para nós. E sempre teremos Ba'ku para nos lembrar disso.

- Sei disso. - respondeu Riker - Posso acompanhá-la até sua cabine.

- Claro - disse ela e saíram de mãos dadas do bar. Rumaram para os aposentos dela. Deanna beijou Riker no rosto e afagou seus cabelos - Inzadi, depois desta missão vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre o que realmente sentimos.

- Concordo. - disse Riker e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios antes de deixar a porta fechar entre eles.

Horas antes do prazo de chegada as coordenadas indicadas na Federação, como havia prometido, Picard foi inspecionar a nave e acabou indo até o bar panorâmico. Estava sentado junto com Guinam conversando. Guinam continuava falando sobre a destruição de quase todos de sua raça pelos Borgs e como foi difícil escapar.

- Guinam, - disse Picard - com o desenvolvimento das novas armas e escudos da federação, acredito que poderemos enfrentar um ataque com perdas muito pequenas.

- Jean-Luc, respondeu Guinam - eles não virão sozinhos. Os Borgs são como um enxame. Destrua a abelha rainha e eles criarão outra e mais outra. Apesar de serem interligados numa só consciência, acredito que existam várias facções Borgs espalhadas pelo quadrante Delta. A rainha que você destruiu era apenas uma delas e da mesma forma que nós nos desenvolvemos, eles também devem ter se desenvolvido tecnologicamente.

- Muito animadora. - disse Picard - Se ficarmos pensando desta forma não conseguiremos fazer nada contra eles nunca. A Enterprise está preparada, as novas armas e os escudos podem fazer frente a qualquer cubo. Mesmo a crise que enfrentamos em Ba'ku não afetou tanto assim a liderança da Federação. A única coisa que me preocupa é ter de liderar duas naves recém construídas com tripulações inexperientes.

- Eles são tão inexperientes quanto todos aqui já foram e desde que sejam tão decididos e dedicados como os seus comandados, serão bem sucedidos. Não se preocupe antes da hora. - concluiu Guinam.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto para a hora certa, - disse o Capitão. Agora devo ir para o comando. Foi bom falar com você Guinam. Tenho de pensar em outras estratégias contra os Borgs agora.

Picard ia levantando da mesa quando o comunicador soou. Comandante Data para o Capitão.

Pode falar. - Disse Picard pressionando o comunicador em seu peito.

O capitão da Dark Star deseja falar senhor.

- Estou indo para a ponte. - disse Picard. Levantou-se, despediu-se de Guinam e saiu rumo à ponte. Mal ele saiu do turbo elevador Data foi logo falando. - Sinal de transmissão da Dark Star senhor.

- Na tela Data.- disse Picard.

Na tela principal apareceu o rosto do Capitão John Fredericks. Fredericks era escocês, tinha 33 anos, olhos azuis e media quase dois metros. Quando sua imagem apareceu parecia um gigante. Por ser da nova geração de capitães, era impulsivo e sentia-se na obrigação de ser eficiente 100 do tempo.

- Capitão Picard, a Thunder detectou sinais de anomalias sub-espaciais que podem representar uma presença Borg mais próxima do que imaginávamos. O Capitão Donavan da Thunder está a poucos minutos daqui verificando essa anomalia.

- Certo Capitão Fredericks. Nossas ordens são para seguir em formação de batalha para o setor onde foram detectados os Borgs e caso seja realmente confirmada tal presença, destruir qualquer nave que lá esteja que possa ameaçar a Federação. - disse Picard em tom formal. - Tão logo a Thunder entre em contato partiremos. Picard desliga.

Mal acabou de desligar a transmissão, a nave tremeu e os alarmes de pressão dispararam.

- Senhor - Gritou Data - três contatos à nossa esquerda.

- Na tela! - Gritou Picard segurando-se em sua cadeira.

Na tela principal via-se uma imagem saída do Inferno. Dois Cubos Borg com cinco quilômetros de lado cada e uma esfera com 600 metros de diâmetro vinham disparando tudo que podiam sobre a Enterprise. Se não fossem os novos escudos teriam tombado no primeiro golpe.

- Sr. Worf, dispare uma salva completa de torpedos e Phasers nas seguintes coordenadas. - disse Picard transmitindo uma série de dados de sua cadeira para o painel de combate de Worf.

- Sim senhor disse o Tenente pressionando uma série de botões. Mais de quinze torpedos e dez bancos phaser dispararam em uníssono atingindo três pontos específicos do Cubo mais próximo. Várias explosões puderam ser vistas na superfície do Cubo e antes que o outro cubo e a esfera pudessem revidar a Enterprise já entrava em manobras evasivas. A Thunder apareceu à direita junto com Dark Star II disparando salvas conjuntas sobre os mesmos pontos que a Enterprise já acertara e o resultado foi à fragmentação do primeiro Cubo em quatro partes que explodiram em milhares de pequenos pedaços.

A Enterprise já voltava para novo ataque quando aconteceu uma coisa que Picard e a Federação nem sequer imaginaram que poderia acontecer. A esfera seguiu diretamente em direção às duas naves da Federação que estavam mais próximas e ativou o que depois se concluiria ser uma espécie de campo de contenção. O campo expandiu-se e engolfou a Dark Star. A Thunder afastou-se rapidamente e um brilho verde começou a se formar ao redor do campo de contenção. O Cubo começou a disparar sobre a Enterprise e Picard ordenou que fossem disparados dois dos novos torpedos de plasma experimental nos pontos de disparo do Cubo. O efeito foi o esperado pelos testes mas não tão bom quanto o desejado, dois rombos foram abertos e rapidamente se fecharam. Picard lembrou de comunicar Guinam que mais uma vez ela estava certa sobre os malditos Borgs.

- Picard para Thunder. - disse o capitão. - Capitão Donavan, mantenha distância da Esfera e tente contato com o Capitão Fredericks. Comunique a Frota imediatamente.

- Sim senhor. - respondeu Donavan - e quanto ao Cubo?

- Nós estamos cuidando dele por enquanto. - respondeu Picard.

Neste momento o brilho verde começou a escurecer e a Enterprise sacudiu.

- O que foi isso Data? - perguntou Picard.

- Não estou mais detectando a Esfera e a Dark Star-II senhor. No lugar das duas naves surgiu um buraco. Não consegui determinar como isso aconteceu, inicialmente o campo que cercava as duas brilhou mais intensamente e de repente sumiram.

- Ponha na tela - ordenou Picard. Na tela o que se viu poderia ser descrito como um ponto negro, um buraco no tecido do universo e antes que Picard pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a Enterprise começou a ser arrastada de encontro à anomalia. - Tire-nos daqui Data. - Ordenou Picard.

- Os controles não obedecem senhor.

- Picard para Thunder. - ligou Picard. - Donavan afaste a Thunder imediatamente e contate a Frota avise o que está acontecendo e ordene o isolamento da área.

- Senhor, - respondeu Donavan - e a Enterprise e a Dark Star senhor? Posso fazer alguma Coisa?

- Afaste-se imediatamente Capitão. É uma ordem. Picard Desliga.

Donavan obedeceu e afastou a Thunder. No mesmo instante sentiu uma onda de pressão e olhou para as telas da nave, não pode acreditar no que via, a Enterprise, o Cubo Borg e tudo que havia num raio de 10 quilômetros desapareceram. Em menos de meio minuto a thunder era a única nave naquele ponto do quadrante Delta.

**Prólogo II**

Do diário de Adama

_A destruição das Doze Colônias originou não só a perda de grande parte da nossa cultura, como também a perda de muita da informação que tínhamos em relação aos Cylons. Antes da Guerra Milenar, os nossos sociólogos estavam imensamente interessados em conhecer esta raça de máquinas. Quando as nossas civilizações se encontraram pela primeira vez, os Cylons já haviam exterminado os seus criadores e adotado o seu nome. O seu império - a Aliança Cylon - era já imenso e continuava a expandir-se cada vez mais. Embora não se quisesse admitir na altura, mais tarde ou mais cedo teria de surgir um confronto entre nós. A raça humana não se podia aceitar o extermínio e a escravidão de raças inteiras. Tal ato ia contra todos os nossos princípios civilizados e foi por isso que acabamos entrando na guerra contra os Cylons. _

_Será que agimos corretamente? A verdade é que os nossos antepassados, sem o saberem, estavam condenando nossa civilização a uma morte quase certa. As Doze Colônias não passam de meras recordações, tendo sido totalmente destruídas num traiçoeiro ataque dos Cylons. O que resta delas está aqui reunido, numa pequena frota que vagueia no espaço há mais de sete yahrens. A Galáctica continua sendo considerada a âncora de salvação desta pouca gente que restou e não sei até quando conseguiremos sobreviver sem encontrar um planeta onde possamos estabelecer o pouco de cultura que nos restou. Diariamente rezo aos senhores de Kobol que me dêem a força necessária para guiar esse povo que mesmo nos piores momentos se mostrou forte e corajoso. _

Adama levantou-se de sua cadeira nos aposentos do comando e seguiu para ponte de comando. A Galáctica apesar de ser a única sobrevivente das Estrelas de Batalha continua impondo sua superioridade nos momentos de luta. A astronave com 1250 metros, munida de canhões laser e com quase 200 naves Viper, fruto da destruição das outras astronaves de combate, pode fazer frente até a duas estações de batalha Cylon com todo armamento completo.

Adama sentou-se em sua poltrona de comando e pediu que fosse feita a ligação com a esquadrilha de Apollo que saíra há mais de 5 centares. - Athena, contate com Apollo ou Starbuck. - Sim Pai, - respondeu Athena. Ela estava como sempre sentada à sua mesa de controle na ponte controlando as naves ao redor e as patrulhas em vôo. Adama sentia orgulho e alegria de saber que conseguira manter os filhos vivos apesar de todas as agruras pelas quais passaram.

Apollo para Galáctica... Apollo para Galáctica... Respondam... - podia-se ouvir a voz de Apollo pelos comunicadores da nave. Adama levantou-se e foi observar a tela para saber se algo estava errado com seu filho. Galáctica falando, - responda

Preparem a área de pouso! Preparem a área de Pouso! - gritava Starbuck no rádio. - Apollo foi atingido e o Viper está super aquecendo.

Postos de combate! Alerta Vermelho! - Gritou Adama nos comunicadores.

Apollo vinha o mais rápido que podia com seu Viper em velocidade sub-luz. Um caça Cylon atingira o seu motor turbo e o computador de bordo entrara em curto. Ele estava usando a nave de Starbuck como referência e teria de fazer o pouso em manual. As equipes de controle de pouso já estavam de prontidão e prepararam a pista principal do Hangar direito da Galáctica para receber a nave. As outras seis naves da esquadrilha estavam voltando um pouco mais a frente e pousariam no outro hangar.

Starbuck, - disse Apollo no rádio do capacete. - quando estivermos mais próximos saia da frente e pouse no outro hangar.

E deixar você receber todos os abraços e beijos das tripulantes pelo pouso impossível que você fará? - disse Starbuck tentando animar o amigo. - Está brincando.

Apollo não pode deixar de sorrir. Starbuck sempre procurava elevar seu astral nas situações de risco, e normalmente conseguia. - Bom, - pensou Apollo - agora é comigo. Ele ativou os jatos de pouso, desligou as saídas de combustível dos jatos e apontou o Viper para a pista que já estava piscando. Segurou os controles com força e preparou-se para o choque. Starbuck posicionou-se atrás do Viper de Apollo e seguiu a manobra do amigo. - Isso mesmo... - dizia ele baixinho como se o amigo pudesse acompanhar a sua voz - mantenha o bico para cima e segure firme. Ao terminar de falar isso o Viper de Apollo adentrou a pista de pouso. Apollo segurou o manche com firmeza e aguardou o impacto. Para sua surpresa o trem de pouso traseiro do Viper tocou o solo com firmeza, mas suavemente e deslizou. O fato de ter desligado os jatos e ativar os jatos de pouso e mais a preparação da pista com material contra incêndio, contribuiu para evitar o atrito e facilitou o pouso. O Viper parou a três metros da parede de fundo do hangar e em menos de um minuto já estava cercado de tripulantes e da equipe de apoio. Apollo saiu da cabine ainda a tempo de ver Starbuck saindo de seu Viper mais atrás. Mal desceu da nave, Sheba pulou em seu pescoço. - Pensei que você estivesse ferido. - disse ela. - Nunca mais faça isso! - e sorriu.

Está bem, - disse ele - vou pedir para os Cylons atirarem apenas no Starbuck da próxima vez.

Ei! Escutei isso - disse Starbuck - não fui eu que resolvi virar a direita ao invés de seguir em frente.

Em compensação foi muito bom Ter feito isso - disse Apollo - caso contrário não saberíamos daquela esquadrilha Cylon antes deles atacarem o comboio.

Realmente, - respondeu Starbuck - só não precisávamos ser atacados. - disse ele e sorriu para o amigo.

Depois de cumprimentar os amigos Apollo e Starbuck seguiram para a sala de comando. Adama já se encontrava junto de Athena monitorando a movimentação Cylon mais a frente. Os dois pilotos entraram e juntaram-se ao grupo. Esquadrão vermelho se apresentando senhor. - disseram os dois em coro. - O comboio precisa desviar da rota. - continuou Apollo. - Há três estações Cylons e provavelmente cerca de 300 caças em cada uma delas. Estão fazendo manobras a meio centar de distância à frente.

Infelizmente já constatamos isso capitão Apollo - disse o comandante Tigh. - Athena localizou as estações e já detectamos cerca de 200 caças vindo em nossa direção. - O Comandante Adama já notificou o comboio e em alguns minutos eles darão um salto para um local segura a cerca de 10 anos luz daqui. Duas esquadrilhas de Vipers vão acompanha-los para proteção.

E a Galáctica Pai? - perguntou Apollo.

Nós vamos aguardar aqui e preparar uma recepção calorosa. - respondeu Adama.

Senhor, - gritou Athena - estou detectando uma anomalia no espaço exatamente entre nós e a esquadra Cylon.

Toda a Velocidade a frente - disse Adama e a Galáctica partiu em direção a batalha.

Quando a Galáctica atingiu uma distância suficiente para visualizar a esquadra Cylon pelas janelas puderam ver também a tal anomalia. Parecia que uma mancha negra estava se expandindo entre eles. De repente numa grande explosão quatro objetos surgiram do nada e uma onda de choque atingiu a Galáctica. Para alívio e alegria dos coloniais o incidente foi muito bom. Um enorme Cubo, uma esfera, e duas naves de configurações estranhas para eles apareceram. O Cubo e a esfera foram arremessados em direção aos Cylons e acabaram com parte do problema deles. A esfera não conseguiu desviar e atingiu uma das estações cylon destruindo-a completamente e explodindo, o que causou uma onda de choque que fez explodir mais de metade dos caças Cylon numa nuvem verde. A onda de choque só não atingiu a Galáctica pois o Cubo que vinha logo atrás desviou-se e acabou ficando entre eles e a explosão. Logo em seguida aquele objeto desconhecido desapareceu em alta velocidade. As duas naves estranhas no entanto vinham em direção à Galáctica, porém pareciam mais estáveis. A Menor delas parecia descontrolada e Adama ordenou que executassem uma manobra de evasão de emergência. A Galáctica começou a deslocar-se mas parecia que seria impossível sair do caminho daquela nave. De repente, a nave maior disparou algo sobre a menor e a mesma começou a diminuir de velocidade até parar. A nave maior puxou a menor para perto de si e da mesma forma que o cubo gigante desapareceu em outra direção. As estações Cylon por sua vez, chamaram os caças que restavam e rumaram para longe da onda de choque criada pela explosão da esfera. Adama aproveitou e ordenou que a Galáctica fizesse um salto na mesma direção do comboio. Em menos de um centon a nave partiu deixando para trás a nave desconhecida sozinha.

A enterprise emergiu do buraco negro numa onda de choque que fez todos da nave desmaiarem, exceção feita ao comandante Data que felizmente se encontrava nos controles de navegação e estava atento a tudo no painel central. Data, ao perceber que os outros da sala desmaiaram, diminuiu a velocidade da Nave e correu para o Painel de Worf que jazia no chão. Olhos atentos ao painel, verificou que a Dark Star II iria colidir com uma nave desconhecida e rapidamente ligou o raio trator travando-o na Dark Star. Conseguiu parar a nave e puxa-la na direção da Enterprise, deixou as duas naves em sincronia e correu para seu painel de navegação. Ativou vários controles e estabeleceu um curso de emergência e executou um salto em dobra 3 desaparecendo do ponto em que se encontravam. Antes disso, é claro, captou em seus sensores o Cubo borg desaparecendo e marcou suas coordenadas de modo a informar o Capitão posteriormente. Pouco depois, Data levantou-se para olhar em volta, descobrindo que era o único de pé na sala de comando.


	2. Primeiro Contato

**Primeiro Contato**

A Enterprise estava parada no espaço. Data conseguiu acordar LaForge, Picard e Riker e foi até a enfermaria saber da Doutora Crusher. Lá chegando despertou-a e em menos de uma hora toda a tripulação estava de pé, tontos, mas acordados.

Relatório de situação senhor Data - disse Riker. - Quais os danos? Algum contato com Fredericks na Dark Star?

Data virou sua cadeira para Riker e Picard e começou a falar. - Fomos atingidos por uma anomalia provocada pela explosão da esfera Borg quando a mesma colidiu com uma estranha nave. A Dark Star ainda não entrou em contato e minha sugestão é que mandemos um grupo à bordo. Ficamos por tempo inderteminado dentro de algo que pode ser definido como um buraco negro e em seguida jogados aqui. O aqui ainda é algo que não posso determinar, mas com base nos dados que pude captar, fomos arremessados para um ponto muito distante de nossa galáxia ou até mesmo para outra galáxia ainda inexplorada. Os computadores não puderam ainda determinar nem local ou data onde podemos estar.

Terá sido outro vórtice temporal? - perguntou Picard lembrando da luta com a Rainha borg quando quase perderam a enterprise e Data. - Tenente Worf, apresente-se à sala de transporte 5. - Picard tocou seu comunicador e disse - Dra. Crusher siga com uma equipe para a sala de transporte 5, a senhora e o tenente Worf irão até a Dark Star para verificar as condições deles. Reporte imediatamente suas necessidades. Sr. Worf, contate Fredericks e descubra o que puder sobre o que nos trouxe aqui. Avise assim que puder Dra. Crusher.

Sim senhor - respondeu Worf.

Sim senhor, - respondeu a Dra. - já estava preparando um grupo e aguardava suas ordens sobre isso. Iremos imediatamente.

Picard desligou a comunicação e pediu: - Prossiga Sr. Data.

- Bom - disse Data - quanto ao resto, aparentemente saímos do buraco negro em meio a um combate. Havia dois tipos de nave a nossa volta os sensores detectaram as seguintes configurações, - data voltou-se para seu painel pressionou uma série de botões e fez surgir na tela principal duas imagens. À esquerda podia ser vista uma nave composta de dois discos sobrepostos, a dimensão calculada pelo computador era que cada disco tinha cerca de 550 metros de diâmetro e 180 metros de altura. Era uma nave enorme. A outra nave tinha aproximadamente 1250 metros de comprimento, 100 de altura e 290 de largura possuindo dois apêndices laterais. Podia ser lido um nome na lateral da nave, Galáctica e mais nada. Além delas havia um grande número de pequenas naves com formato de arraias marinhas gigantes, estas mediam cerca de 10 metros de largura nas asas.

- O que temos nos computadores a respeito destas naves? - perguntou Picard.

- Nada! - disse Data - não existe em nenhum banco de dados qualquer informação a respeito de nenhuma delas. A única coisa que pude concluir é que a Galáctica seja uma nave de humanóides, visto que utilizam caracteres de escrita iguais aos humanos. Além disso... - O painel de Data emitiu um pequeno sinal e distraiu o Andróide. Data olhou para o painel e franziu os olhos. Riker achava nestas horas que Data se empenhava tanto e se tornar humano que a cada dia adquiria mais trejeitos.

- Senhor - continuou o andróide após olhar seu painel - o computador acabou de fazer as análises espectográficas para determinar o tempo atual e a conclusão é que estamos em um período de tempo correspondente ao nosso século 20. Como não havia tecnologia nesta época para existir tais naves, outra conclusão que podemos chegar é que também não estamos na mesma dimensão temporal que vivemos.

- Lá vamos nós brincar de passeios no tempo outra vez! - disse Riker olhando para o capitão.

- Bom, não vamos nos preocupar com isso por enquanto. Vamos isso sim, pensar numa maneira de descobrir o paradeiro dos Borgs. - disse Picard. - De outra forma corremos o risco de interferir no desenvolvimento deste período de tempo, sem contar que os Borgs terão um ambiente possivelmente sem resistência para ser assimilado.

- Senhor, - chamou Data - não seria plausível investigar a nave que os sensores encontraram e de alguma forma entrar em contato para descobrir onde estamos e assim saber qual o estágio de desenvolvimento técnico deles. Uma coisa que já podemos declarar de antemão é que não há propulsores de dobra nesta época. A galáctica efetuou o que se chamava de salto espacial e está neste momento a cerca de 10 anos luz daqui. Outra coisa que os sensores estão detectando é uma formação de naves menores de diversas configurações, cerca de 200 ou mais agrupadas tal qual um comboio.

A Dra. Crusher e Worf surgiram no meio da sala de comando da Dark Star e se viram no meio do Caos. Painéis arrebentados e placas abertas das paredes com fios expostos. O pessoal da ponte estava desmaiado em posições diversas e Beverly e sua equipe trataram imediatamente de atende-los. Worf aproximou-se do painel de sistemas do posto de controle principal e solicitou uma análise do computador sobre os danos. Em segundos o computador respondeu - Sistema de suporte de vida em força de emergência. 80 da tripulação detectada com sinais de vida fracos. Ruptura do casco nos decks de 7 à 9. Sistema de dobra inutilizado até análise completa dos reatores, recomenda-se execução de reparos pela equipe de engenharia. Sistema de controle da ponte com falhas estruturais. A nave deve ser encaminhada para reparos gerais.

Worf aproximou-se da Dra. e perguntou como estavam os tripulantes. - Um grupo já foi despertado e foram juntos com um dos membros da equipe de desembarque para continuar a acordar o restante da tripulação. O comandante Fredericks já está ali. - disse isso e apontou para Fredericks que estava de pé olhando para o painel de navegação.

Comandante Fredericks - disse Worf - O capitão Picard nos enviou para ajudar e ao mesmo tempo solicita que o senhor envie um relatório com todas as informações possíveis sobre o que pode ter nos trazido aqui.

Pois não - respondeu Fredericks. - Quem poderia lhe fornecer maiores informações seria meu imediato, mas como pode ver, no momento será impossível. - e apontou para baixo. No chão jazia o imediato Henderson Stark, morto com um profundo corte no pescoço onde um pedaço do painel de análises havia penetrado.

Worf comunicou a Enterprise que precisavam de suporte imediatamente e o Capitão foi avisado. Picard ordenou que ele permanecesse na Dark Star até que a equipe de engenharia fosse enviada e que ele se apresentasse na ponte assim que possível. Foi para sua sala e mandou uma mensagem cifrada para Fredericks na Dark Star.

**Interlúdio**

O Cubo Borg sumiu em velocidade de dobra após sair da explosão da Esfera e das naves da Federação. Um de cinco, o borg mestre do cubo mantinha o controle total da imensa nave e ativou a velocidade máxima. O sistema de defesa detectou que a Nave da federação onde Locutus se encontrava estava seguindo em direção a uma estranha nave antes do Cubo entrar em dobra.

O cubo emergiu minutos depois nas proximidades de um pequeno sistema com dois sóis. O sistema possuia três planetas e próximo ao primeiro planeta do sistema o Cubo detectou a presença de várias naves pequenas e duas maiores. As pequenas mediam algo em torno de 10 metros e as maiores tinham 550 metros. O cubo seguiu para a nave mais próxima e foi recebida com transmissões.

- Atenção - disse uma voz metálica no sistema de comunicação do Cubo. - Nós somos os Cylons! Nosso império ordena que se identifiquem e rendam-se em nome do Imperador.

Nós somos Borg. - respondeu Um de Cinco - A coletividade não se rende. Nós ordenamos que se rendam para que a coletividade possa assimilar sua cultura e tecnologia. Resistir é inútil. - Após terminar essa transmissão o cubo disparou uma salva de canhões phaser na estação Cylon mais próxima e a mesma dissolveu-se. Mais de 100 caças Cylon voaram em direção ao Cubo e foram esmagados e tiveram suas partes recolhidas para assimilação. Dentro da segunda Estação, Vulcro, o comandante do pelotão encarregado de atacar o comboio da Galáctica saiu de sua posição no meio da sala de comando e dirigiu-se para a área de comunicações.

Neste instante um grupo Borg surgiu do nada em meio ao grande salão e erguendo as mãos disseram em coro: - resistir é inútil. Nós somos Borg. - e dispararam derrubando todos os centuriões presentes.

Vulcro voltou-se para o Borg mais próximo e respondeu. - Nós Cylons respeitamos a sua superioridade temporária e aceitamos suas condições. Digam o que querem.

**Fim do interlúdio**

Prepare a nave senhor Data e aproxime-se deste comboio sem que eles nos detectem. - ordenou Picard - Senhor LaForge, mantenha todos os sistemas em prontidão máxima e fique pronto para entrar em dobra máxima se necessário. Estou aguardando o relatório sobre a Dark Star II.

Sim senhor. - disse Geordi levantando-se e seguindo para a engenharia.

Número um, venha até minha cabine. - Picard disse isso e levantou-se seguindo para sala conjugada à ponte.- A senhora também conselheira.

Sentaram-se os três na cabine de Picard.

Bom, - começou o capitão. - temos duas opções: primeiro, podemos entrar em contato com a nave Galáctica e obter informações de onde estamos para poder voltar para nosso tempo e espaço, com isso corremos o risco de afetar o desenvolvimento deste povo o que infringe a primeira diretriz. Sem contar que temos que nos livrar de qualquer vestígio dos Borgs nesta época. O estrago que eles causariam seria muito maior do que o nosso. Segundo, podemos perseguir os Borgs e destruí-los da forma que pudermos e depois estudar uma maneira de sair daqui. Da mesma forma temos de evitar o contato dos Borgs com a outra raça ainda indeterminada que possui as naves disco. Segundo Data os sensores não detectaram sinais de vida naquelas naves, o que pode significar uma nave robô. Se assim o for, será um prato feito para os Borgs assimilarem seus equipamentos e destruí-los. Quero saber a opinião dos dois.

Acho que devemos investigar a Galáctica e tentar obter os dados necessários para nos localizar aqui. - respondeu Riker.

Concordo com o Imediato, - disse Deanna. - Apesar de não estar acordada para fazer uma análise mais apurada das coisas, agora que nos aproximamos mais deste comboio, sinto que são, talvez, nossa única esperança de salvação. Sinto uma grande força de vontade dentro da Galactica, acredito que o líder deles tem um senso de responsabilidade e honra tão grande ou maior do que o do senhor, capitão.

Certo.- Picard ligou seu comunicador - Picard para ponte. Data, procure sinais de comunicação naquela nave para podermos nos comunicar. Identifique linguagem e prepare um relatório para análise o mais rápido possivel.

Sim senhor. - respondeu Data.

A enterprise aproximou-se do comboio sem ser detactada e as análises começaram a ser feitas. Uma hora depois Data já tinha as informações necessárias.

Detectei algumas mensagens internas da nave Senhor. - iniciou Data - quer o áudio?

Sim senhor Data, prossiga. - ordenou Picard. Data ligou a gravação.

Pai, que naves eram aquelas? Aquele Cubo era várias vezes maior que uma estação Cylon e aquelas outras nave de configuração estranha era bem ágeis. Quase bateram em nós, mas desviaram e sumiram em grande velocidade.

Eu sei Apollo. Não existe nenhuma informação na Galáctica ou em qualquer documentação dos doze mundos que fale sobre naves deste tipo. Só peço aos senhores de Kobol que não sejam mais inimigos. Já sofremos muito e perdemos quase toda a nossa cultura por causa dos malditos Cylons. Não podemos descartar a existência de novas raças neste universo infinito, mas devemos nos preoocupar inicialmente com os Cylons. As naves de Aquaria e Caprica foram as primeiras a chegar com o esquadrão azul e o Sargento Boomer disse que não detectaram nenhum sinal de Cylons neste setor. Mande mais um esquadrão para patrulha e mandarei Athena ativar os sensores no máximo do espectro.

Está bem Pai. Eu e Starbuck vamos sair com o esquadrão vermelho. Até.

Comandante Tigh, prepare a nave. Mantenha o Alerta Vermelho ativo e mande preparar todos os Vipers para o caso de uma ...

Pode desligar Comandante Data. - Disse Picard. - Há uma mistura de idiomas antigos mas é fácil interpretar os fonemas e o sistema de tradução automática aparentemente não encontrou dificuldades de interpretá-los. Que acha disso Will?

Riker virou-se para o Capitão - Os nomes parecem tirados da nossa história, Apollo e Athena são deuses antigos e o senhor mais do que ninguém conhece o nome Starbuck. - Riker fez referência ao confronto com a rainha Borg, quando Picard agiu tal e qual o capitão Ahab que tinha fixação em matar a baleia Mobi Dick. Starbuck era o imediato de Ahab que morreu no confronto.

Picard sorriu com a lembrança, apesar de todas as perdas daquele confronto ele estava feliz de ter evitado uma catastrofe maior. - E quanto a forma de comunicação Data? - perguntou ele.

Rádio subespacial e frequências padrão.

Aproxime a nave da Galáctica senhor Data. Senhor Worf fique alerta para o caso de precisarmos nos defender mas mantenha os escudos desligados. Informe Fredericks que iremos nos afastar e que ele deve se manter onde está até segunda ordem.

Sim senhor. - Disse Worf com sua voz retumbante - Mas acho desaconselhável manter os escudos desligados Capitao. A nave ficará totalmente desguarnecida.

Eu sei. Vamos arriscar. - Disse Picard.

A nave foi se aproximando lentamente da imensa nave e rapidamente foi cercada por pequenas naves, provavelmente os tais Vipers que ouviram nas comunicações.

Senhor Data, ative frequências de Saudação. - Picard levantou-se e Data ligou a comunicação - Aqui quem fala é o Capitão Jean-Luc Picard da nave Estelar Enterprise. Representamos a Federação Unida de Planetas e viemos parar aqui acidentalmente. Gostaria de falar com o Comandante da Galáctica. Estamos com nossa proteção desligada para provar que não somos inimigos.

Minutos antes...

Comandante Adama, - disse Athena - Uma das estranhas naves está entrando em nosso setor e se aproxima.

Adama foi até a mesa de Athena e olhou o radar. - Comandante Tigh ordene que dois esquadrões saiam e circulem a nave. Não ataquem. É uma ordem.

Sim senhor. - respondeu Tigh.

Em instantes vinte Vipers estavam circulando a Enterprise.

Senhor. Estamos captando um chamado. - disse Athena. - Ponha no áudio. - Disse Adama.

Em instantes Adama e todo o pessoal da ponte de comando ouviram a declaração de Picard. Logo em seguida Adama pediu que fossem ligados os canais de comunicação. - Aqui fala o Comandante Adama da Galáctica. Gostaria de falar com o Capitão Jean-Luc Picard.

Aqui fala Picard. - disse o capitão da Enterprise. - Sei que nosso aparecimento deve tê-los alarmados, mas se pudermos nos encontrar, tudo será esclarecido.

Claro que sim Capitão. Podemos enviar uma nave de transporte e trazê-los a bordo se não tiver como fazê-lo.

Não será necessário. - Respondeu Picard - Só precisamos saber o local onde deseja nos encontrar e iremos a bordo com a sua permissão. Gostaria de levar meu Imediato e mais três membros da minha tripulação.

Pois não. O ideal seria nos encontrarmos em nossa ponte de comando. Só não entendo como vocês viriam até aqui.

Se o senhor não se incomodar estaremos aí em dez minutos. - respondeu Picard.

Está bem. Se assim o deseja. Aguardarei aqui mesmo. - Adama desligou a comunicação e voltou-se para Tigh. - Muito estranho este tal de Picard. Como será que virão a bordo?

Não sei comandante mas nossos sensores não conseguem penetrar o material da nave deles. E nem consegue definir que material é. - respondeu Tigh.

Picard encerrou as comunicações e voltou-se para a tripulação. - Will, Tenente Worf, Conselheira e Data, queiram me acompanhar. - Picard tocou seu comunicador e disse. - Comandante LaForge, assuma a ponte. - Seguiram os cinco para a sala de transporte mais próxima. - Equipamento padrão. - disse Picard. - Data redirecione o transporte diretamente para ponte da Galáctica. Procure uma área vazia e nos envie. Lembrem-se, tudo que dissermos deverá ser feito com cuidado. Vamos evitar ao máximo fornecer informações que possam afetar esta cultura. Sei que utilizar os transportes já será complicado de explicar, mas não desejo dispor de uma das naves de transporte dentro daquela nave antes de saber se podemos realmente confiar neles.

Sim senhor. - Data respondeu e foi até os controles do transporte regulando-os. Ao terminar, juntou-se ao grupo na plataforma e Picard ordenou. - Acionar.

Na ponte da Galáctica Adama estava sentado em sua poltrona olhando para a tela principal, Apollo estava ao seu lado. Enquanto seu pai falava com Picard, ele e Starbuck voltaram da patrulha e vendo a nave estranha próxima, seguiu para ponte de modo a saber o que andava acontecendo. De repente o ar tremeluzir e 5 pessoas apareceram. Tigh correu para junto de Adama e Apollo sacou sua pistola. Adama levantou-se e disse. - Todos nos seus lugares. Acredito que sejam nossos convidados. - Apollo recolocou a arma no cinturão e juntou-se ao pai. - Acredito que seja o Capitão Picard, estou certo?

Picard deu um passo e respondeu. - Sim, sou Picard. Esses são, meu imediato Willian Riker, o Comandante Data, a conselheira Deanna Troi e nosso chefe de segurança, o senhor Worf. Neste momento Worf deu um passo a frente e todos puderam ver seu rosto. Athena soltou uma pequena exclamação e Apollo disse: - com certeza, este não é de nenhum planeta conhecido.

Picard se aproximou de Adama e disse: - podemos conversar em um local mais reservado Comandante Adama?

Claro, - respondeu ele - venham comigo. Apollo venha junto. Tigh fique aqui e cuide da ponte. - Adama, Apollo e o grupo de desembarque seguiram por um corredor ao lado da ponte e entraram numa sala onde havia uma grande mesa de reuniões. Sentaram-se e Picard iniciou o diálogo.

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a gentileza de nos receber. Como pode ver não somos daqui e apesar de sermos desconhecidos a vocês, gostaria de explicar algumas coisas apenas ao senhor, Comandante Adama, se possível. Pediria apenas a presença de seu filho Apollo e minha Conselheira. Os demais membros de meu grupo podem ficar no local de seu agrado.

Concordo - disse Adama. - Seus tripulantes podem ficar na sala ao lado.

Riker, Worf e Data foram encaminhados a sala indicada e Picard e Adama começaram a conversar. Picard explicou da forma que pode a maneira como vieram parar ali, falou sobre a Federação e a Primeira Diretriz. Disse que precisava de ajuda e que ajudaria da forma que pudesse desde que isso não interferisse om o desenvolvimento da civilização de Adama. Enquanto Picard falava, Deanna sondava Adama e Apollo e abanava em concordância discretamente a cada vez que Picard olhava para ela. Em determinado momento Apollo se exaltou com a impossibilidade de usufruir de recursos tão fantásticos na luta contra os Cylons, porém foi acalmado pelo pai com um simples olhar. Adama aceitou as explicações dadas por Picard e contou-lhes a estória dos doze mundos, falou sobre a traição de Baltar e da perda das colônias, bem como de sua fuga com os poucos sobreviventes, explicou a situação atual deles e disse que ajudaria no que pudesse.

Adama disse que gostaria de conhecer a nave de Picard e em troca eles poderiam visitar a Galactica. Picard concordou desde que evitassem revelar quaisquer dados que pudessem influenciar ambas as culturas e fecharam este acordo com um aperto de mãos. Seguiram para a sala onde o restante do grupo aguardava e trocaram algumas palavras.

Adama voltou-se para Worf. - Senhor Worf, de que raça o senhor é?

Klingon, Comandante Adama. - respondeu Worf com sua voz forte. - Guerreiro como o senhor. Pelo que pude notar há muitas armas a bordo. Poderia ver de que tipo são?

Claro. - respondeu Adama - Meu filho Apollo pode lhe mostrar a nave se desejar.

Seria uma honra. - respondeu Worf.

Também gostaria de ver a nave, senhor. - Disse Data. - Será que posso me juntar ao grupo?

Com certeza senhor Data. Por falar nisso, o senhor não é humano. De que planeta é originário? - disse Adama.

Na verdade eu não nasci senhor Adama. Sou um andróide. Sou o único da minha espécie, se assim o desejar.

Se não fosse a cor da pele e dos olhos eu poderia jurar que o senhor é humano.

Não sabe como fico feliz de saber disso Comandante.

Worf, Data e Apollo sairam para seu passeio pela nave. Deanna ficou olhando as janelas e observava as naves a volta deles. Estava sentindo um mar de emoções divergentes, medo, orgulho, raiva, tristeza e solidão. Adama levantou-se e pediu que eles o acompanhassem. Foram até as enfermarias e continuaram a falar sobre suas semelhanças e diferenças.

Impressionante o modo como vieram a bordo. - disse Adama - Teleporte, não foi esse o nome que usaram.

Isso mesmo, - disse Riker. - podemos nos transferir de nave para nave ou para a superfície de um planeta, bem como transferir objetos de um local para outro. É claro que isso só é possível com os escudos da nave desligados.

Escudos? - perguntou adama. A Galáctica possui uma blindagem reforçada e temos campos de repulsão. O que são esses escudos que fala?

Temos geradores de escudos que contornam a nossa nave que funcionam como sistema de defesa. O campo pode ser comprimido em torno da nave acompanhando sua conformação ou expandido de modo a proteger uma área maior. Sem eles estariamos mortos agora. Os borgs utilizam armas que destruiriam qualquer nave sem uma proteção adequada.

Do modo como falam, os borgs são piores do que os Cylons em muitos sentidos. O objetivo dos Cylons é destruir tudo que for humano. Pelo que eu entendi os tais Borgs querem expandir-se assimilando outras raças.

Isso mesmo - respondeu Picard. - Os borgs crescem como uma praga. São como um vírus na galáxia.

Enquanto Picard e seu grupo iam com Adama, Apollo chegava aos hangares com Worf e Data. Ao entrarem Starbuck que vinha da direção oposta acabou dando um encontrão com Worf. Foi como se batesse numa parede. - Nossa - Disse ele para apollo - quem é seu amigo? Um Cylon disfarçado?

Meu nome é Worf, quem é você? - Disse Worf.

Meu nome é Starbuck e sou o melhor piloto desta nave, depois do Apollo aqui é claro. Ei, você é dourado. - disse Starbuck mudando de assunto e virando-se para Data. - É pele de verdade ou pintura?

Sou um andróide. - respondeu Data.

De robôs nós entendemos, certo Apollo?

Robô não, Andróide. - corrigiu Data. Um robo recebe uma programação e sempre a segue sem questionamento. Um andróide possui um cérebro e é capaz de pensar por si mesmo. Antigamente haviam diretrizes básicas de certo e errado. Como sou o único de minha espécie posso declarar que através do treinamento da Frota Estelar e da minha vida dentro da Enterprise, consigo dicernir entre certo e errado, tal qual um ser humano.

Certo. Queira desculpar douradinho. - disse Starbuck. - Não quis ofender. E aí, o que está fazendo Apollo?

Mostrando a nave para eles. Meu pai vai ajudá-los e em troca eles nos ajudarão. - respondeu Apollo e explicou em poucas palavras quem eles eram e de onde vieram. Starbuck deu de ombros e juntou-se ao grupo, como se estivesse acostumado a encontrar pessoas de outras dimensões e épocas diferentes.

Continuaram andando e chegaram na pista de pouso. Worf e Data olharam em volta e viram um grupo grande de naves com tubulações saindo e entrando em paredes do grande salão.

O que são essas naves? - Perguntou Worf.

São nossos Vipers. - disse Apollo. - Atualmente temos 200 deles. São armados com canhões de plasma laser e torpedos. Possuem um computador de bordo e sistema de comunicação nave a nave. Vocês não tem naves de combate na sua Astronave?

Não. - disse Worf - A enterprise possui armamento próprio e pode dar conta de qualquer ataque sem a necessidade de naves auxiliares. As naves que possuimos a bordo são apenas para transporte e pesquisa. O que são aqueles tubos saindo das paredes?

Combustível. - disse Apollo. - Acredito que sua nave utilize algum tipo de combustível e suas naves auxiliares também. Estou certo?

O combustível líquido foi abolido da civilização terrestre há séculos. Os motores de dobra e os transportes auxiliares utilizam cristais de longa duração como forma de energia. Nossos cristais de dilitium estão em uso há mais de cinco anos. - respondeu Data que olhava curioso para os tais tubos de combustível.

Uau! - disse Starbuck. - cinco anos com o mesmo combustível. Pena que não temos essa tecnologia ainda. Parte das naves do comboio são na verdade grandes reservatórios de combustível. Quando estamos utilizando os motores normais o gasto de combustível é muito pequeno. Só quando utilizamos os motores Turbo é que gastamos em excesso.

Nossas naves não possuem motores turbo, - continuou Data - na verdade utilizamos um sistema de dobra espacial que nos permite atingir velocidades acima da velocidade da luz de modo que podemos percorrer grandes distâncias em menos tempo que o normal.

Acima da velocidade da luz? - perguntou Apollo. - A Galactica atinge pouco mais do que a velocidade da luz. Por essa razão meu pai, sempre procura frisar que devemos de alguma forma manter nossa forma de vida o mais normal possível. Segundo ele provavelmente a nossa geração não alcançará nosso planeta destino antes de morrermos de velhice. Como a maioria das naves não pode atingir grandes velocidades e como não podemos gastar o combustível que temos indiscriminadamente, vamos numa velocidade média de metade da velocidade luz ou menos. Vamos continuar?

Claro. - disse Data. - Aonde vamos agora?

Ao Bar. - disse Starbuck se intrometendo. - Acredito que na época e espaço de vocês ainda existam bebidas. Estou certo?

Sim. - disse Worf. - Se o capitão Picard permitir levaremos vocês para conhecer a Enterprise e visitar o nosso bar panorâmico.

OK! - disse Starbuck - Venham conhecer um bar de verdade. - E encaminharam-se para outro setor da nave.


	3. Reuniões e Planos

**Reuniões e Planos**

O bar improvisado na galactica estava uma confusão só. Conversas altas, pessoas cantando, mas todos os sons se interromperam quando Apollo entrou junto com Starbuck. Todos se viraram e algumas pessoas soltaram pequenas exclamações ao verem Worf entrando logo atrás deles. Devido a sua estatura, Worf se destacava entre o grupo e para aquelas pessoas que nunca tinham visto um Klingon sua aparência era um tanto desagradável. Starbuck percebeu logo a situação e foi logo soltando seus comentários.

Calma pessoal, podem voltar a festa, estes aqui são nossos amigos Worf e Data. O senhor Worf é um guerreiro Klingon e o douradinho aqui é um andróide. E onde está a minha bebida. – disse isso e já foi indo em direção ao balcão dando tapinhas nas costas de alguns e sacando um de seus famosos charutos. No canto mais isolado do bar ele viu Cassiopeia e rapidamente desviou nesta direção.

Apollo voltou-se para Data e Worf e disse, - Não liguem para o Starbuck, ele sempre foi assim meio avoado, mas numa batalha é a melhor pessoa que se pode desejar ter por perto. Venham comigo. – aproximaram-se do bar e o barman meio apreensivo perguntou o que desejavam.. Worf olhou para ele o mais cordial que podia para sua severa expressão Klingon e disse: - Suco de ameixa. – O homem olhou para Apollo em busca de socorro. Apollo sorriu e disse: - Infelizmente não temos isso, certo Hopper? - olhou para o barman que concordou imediatamente, - porém temos uma cerveja excelente e vinhos. – Worf resolveu experimentar o vinho e Data acompanhou sua decisão. Tomaram um pequeno copo e Worf admitiu que era tão bom quanto seu suco de ameixa. Os três ficaram conversando até que o comunicador de Data foi acionado.

– Picard para Data – Data bateu no comunicador e respondeu – Pois não Capitão. –O senhor e o tenente Worf devem trazer o Capitão Apollo até o comando da Galactica. Ele e o comandante Adama vão nos fazer uma visita. Se o senhor Apollo quiser trazer mais alguém avise-o de que iremos em 10 minutos. – Certo Capitão. – respondeu Data desligando.

Bom Sr. Apollo, deseja levar mais alguém? – perguntou Data.

Somente o Starbuck. – disse Apollo. Em seguida aproximou-se do amigo para chamá-lo e dez minutos depois estavam na ponte da Galactica. Adama avisou que iriam fazer uma visita aos novos amigos e que não deveriam se preocupar. Eles entrariam em contato logo que possível. Tigh ficou um pouco apreensivo ao ver Adama, Apollo e Starbuck desaparecerem junto com os três visitantes mas manteve-se impassível para não despertar incertezas na tripulação.

Vulcro andava impaciente na ponte de comando da estação Cylon. Os borgs já haviam modificado quase que toda a sua estação inserindo controles e apêndices estranhos na estrutura interna de sua nave. A estação e o cubo gigantesco voavam em alta velocidade em direção ao resto da esquadra Cylon que havia sido destinada a perseguir os humanos da Galáctica. Na liderança de uma das estações que estariam visíveis dentro de instantes, estava Daemon Tar. Tar era humano e traíra sua espécie pelos fatores de sempre, riqueza e poder dentro da civilização Cylon. Os tais borgs aparentemente queriam absorver todo o conhecimento possível dentro dos computadores da estação e já sabiam quase tudo que se poderia imaginar sobre os Cylons. Ficaram um pouco desorganizados no início, como se fossem um membro que havia sido separado de um corpo maior. Porém agora estavam mais ágeis em seus movimentos e rapidamente dominaram todos os centuriões existentes dentro da estação. Nesta momento o borg que parecia ser o líder do grupo, se é que existia tal coisa em criaturas tão estranhas como eles, estava dentro da sala de controle

Nós somos um de cinco – disse ele apontando para Vulcro. – nós vamos assimilar sua tecnologia e cultura para reativar o contato com a coletividade. Nós somos um e vocês serão um conosco.

Não entendemos o que vocês estão falando. – disse Vulcro. – Os Cylons são mais antigos que qualquer outra espécie nesta galáxia. Vocês são estranhos, mas poderosos. Podemos nos ajudar mutuamente.

Isso é irrelevante. Nós vamos assimilar sua cultura e tornar tudo mais eficiente. Isso é desnecessário.

Mas vocês são quase como nós. Nós também não gostamos dos humanos. Abolimos a carne de nossos corpos em benefício de mais força e poder. Nossos cérebros positrônicos são mais eficientes.

Ao ouvir essa descrição, um de cinco fez surgir um objeto diferente na configuração de seu braço e emitiu um feixe de energia verde fazendo uma varredura na parte superior dos corpos de Vulcro e de um dos centuriões ainda presente na sala.

Vocês serão aperfeiçoados. Nós vamos melhorar o que vocês são. Nós vamos nos tornar um. Você será nosso emissário para sua raça. – O borg um de cinco disse isso e conectou um dispositivo no lado esquerdo da cabeça de Vulcro.

Rapidamente diversos tentáculos minúsculos sairam do pequeno dispositivo e penetraram no rosto do Cylon. Em menos de um minuto Vulcro estava assimilado. Mantinha seu aspecto original, a não ser pelo pequeno dispositivo e as ramificações que davam um tom esverdeado ao seu rosto. Porém ao falar seu tom era diferente e se algum humano estivesse presente provavelmente iria arrepiar-se com a perspectiva do que estava por vir. – Nós somos Borg-Cylons, - disse ele – nós somos um.

Picard, seu grupo avançado e os convidados materializaram-se na sala de transporte 2 e seguiram para a sala de reuniões. Enquanto caminhavam Starbuck e Apollo iam olhando para os tripulantes que passavam e admiravam-se com o ambiente que parecia esterilizado demais para eles. Nenhum cheiro de combustível, cigarros ou bebidas. O ar parecia estranho. Deanna notou a inquietação de Starbuck e propôs que se dividissem. Enquanto Picard, Worf, Riker e Adama iam para a sala de reuniões, Starbuck, Apollo, ela e Data iriam conhecer o Bar panorâmico e outras partes da nave. Seguiriam pra reunião em seguida. Picard concordou e cada grupo seguiu seu rumo.

Ao chegarem no Bar panorâmico, sentaram-se e Guinan aproximou-se. O que gostariam de beber. Deanna pediu um vinho suave, Apollo e Starbuck pediram cervejas. Guinan levou as bebidas rapidamente e as reações de Apollo e Starbuck foram diversas. Apollo provou a cerveja e estranhou o gosto, na verdade ele sentiu que não era cerveja de verdade, mas por ser mais educado que Starbuck apenas disse: - O gosto é diferente das cervejas que estou acostumado a beber.

Starbuck por sua vez, bebeu o primeiro gole fez uma careta. Soltou um assovio e disse: - Avisem o proprietário que ele foi lesado. Isso aqui pode ser qualquer coisa, mas cerveja é que não é. Que diabos é isso afinal?

Cerveja sintética. Não alcoólica. – respondeu Data prontamente.

Logo vi. – disse Starbuck – Não é bebida. Você não bebem na terra de vocês?

Segundo as normas da Frota estelar não é permitido bebidas alcoólicas em naves estelares...

OK! – já entendi. – disse Starbuck – mas como você bem sabe douradinho, não somos da sua frota estelar e gostaria de saber se existe alguma bebida de verdade aqui dentro que dois visitantes sedentos possam usufruir.

Guinan ouvindo discretamente a conversa, aproximou-se com uma pequena garrafa contendo um líquido esverdeado. – Talvez isso agrade o paladar de nossos visitantes, Data – disse ela servindo dois copos. – Bebam devagar.

Data ia falar alguma coisa mas um olhar de Guinan foi suficiente para que seu cérebro positrônico entendesse o recado. Ficou calado e esperou. Starbuck cheirou o conteúdo do copo e deu um pequeno gole. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ele soltou um pequeno pigarro como se tivesse engasgado. – Arre! Isso sim! Podemos até utilizar isso em nossos motores turbo e talvez atinjamos velocidades acima da luz. Nossa! O que é essa coisinha verde.

Deanna sorriu e pela primeira vez disse alguma coisa. – Cerveja Romulana – extremamente proibida em naves da frota. É bom que o Capitão não fique sabendo que Guinan serviu isso.

Starbuck sorriu e respondeu. – Não se preocupe princesa. Não sobrará gota alguma deste copo para analises depois que terminarmos.

Ficaram conversando sobre algumas diferenças culturais das duas dimensões e seguiram para a sala de reuniões.

Picard apresentou todas as informações possíveis sobre os borgs para que Adama ficasse sabendo dos problemas que poderiam ocorrer se os Cylons se unissem a eles. Picard acreditava que se os Cylons fossem tão ofensivos como Adama lhe informara, havia uma chance de os borgs desnorteados com a separação da coletividade fossem subjugados por eles. O risco seria apenas de os cylons absorverem conhecimentos desconhecidos daquela dimensão e se fortalecessem. O que precisavam fazer era justamente encontrar nave borg para extrair as informações sobre a reversão do fenômeno que os trouxera aquela dimensão e destruir qualquer evidência de sua presença de modo a manter o rumo daquela civilização inalterado.

Enquanto conversava com Adama, Picard foi avisado que Fredericks queria falar com ele assim que fosse possível. Picard pediu que Adama aguardasse alguns minutos enquanto ele atendia esse chamado e deixou-os por alguns instantes. Falou com fredericks através do monitor de comunicação da sala adjacente a sala de reuniões e retornou em seguida já encontrando o restante dos visitantes acomodados nas suas cadeiras.

Acabo de receber uma comunicação do Capitão Fredericks. O Cubo borg foi detectado em companhia de duas estações cylons seguindo um ponto alguns anos luz de distância de onde estamos. – disse Picard para o grupo. – Lamento informar que as estações estavam modificadas com apêndices borgs. Devemos presumir que os cylons não foram capazes de deter o Cubo e foram assimilados. Adama, o senhor tem idéia de para onde eles possam estar indo?

Adama pediu as coordenadas de destino presumidas do Cubo e das estações e após alguns instantes declarou: - Devemos nos precaver imediatamente. Segundo as nossas patrulhas há indicações de uma base completa dos cylons neste setor do espaço e se eles forem capazes de assimilar todos os cylons lá existentes, nem mesmo nossas naves juntas conseguirão detê-los.

Picard virou-se para seus comandados e finalizou a reunião da seguinte forma: - Will, vamos ter que seguir o plano B antes da hora.

Riker concordou, levantou-se rapidamente e disse aos visitantes. – Senhores, queiram desculpar. O senhor Worf os acompanhará até a sala de transporte e assim que tivermos tudo pronto entraremos em contato. – dirigiu-se então aos outros, - Deanna, Data, Geordi, venham comigo.

Saíram juntos da sala e seguiram para a ponte. No caminho Deanna segurou o braço de Riker e perguntou baixinho – O que é o plano B, Will?

Aniquilação, Deanna. Vamos para ponte.

Deanna apesar de ser meio betazóide apenas, possui uma ligação muito forte com Riker e desta forma tem noção mais aprofundada de seus pensamentos. Naquela breve afirmação ela recebeu todo o impacto dos pensamento de Will Riker e o que ela sentiu a deixou mais aterrorizada do que os relatórios da batalha Worf 359. Ela não podia imaginar que a Frota tivesse pensado em tal coisa e que poderia por em prática tão abominável solução. Will segurou sua mão e a pusou para junto de si encaminhando-se para o turbo elevador. Ao entrarem Data olhou para Troi e pois seu cérebro positrônico para funcionar. Por que será que a conselheira estava chorando?

Adama, Apollo e Starbuck foram teleportados para Galáctica novamente e ficaram aguardando uma posição de Picard. Picard foi para sua cabine e chamou a Dark Star. Fredericks informou que a equipe de engenharia já estava com quase todos os setores da nave vistoriados e que através dos duplicadores da nave foi possível gerar as peças necessárias para consertar os principais instrumentos. Picard lamentou as perdas da tripulação e convocou Fredericks para uma reunião imediata na Enterprise para dali à uma hora. Fredericks disse que estaria lá com todas as informações necessárias sobre a situação da nave. Picard desligou e seguiu para área de depósito 12 da nave para encontrar com seus comandados.

Data, Geordi e Deanna Troi estavam esperando juntamente com Riker e Worf junto a um grande engradado de transporte. Picard chegou lá em minutos e disse para Riker: - Will, podemos começar? – Claro Capitão – respondeu ele. Riker aproximou-se do engradado e apertou um botão. Um painel se abriu expondo uma pequena tela de reconhecimento digital e um pequeno sistema de comunicação. Riker pôs a mão estendida na área de reconhecimento e disse: Segundo comandante Willian Riker, código de segurança Riker 23.26-3 senha invasão. Worf repetiu o processo dizendo: Tenente Comandante Worf, Chefe de Segurança código de acesso Worf 56.55-2 senha ataque. Por fim Picard colocou a palma sobre o equipamento e disse. Capitão Jean-Luc Picard código de acesso 33.22-0 senha finalização.

O engradado foi ativado e abriu-se revelando uma estranha estrutura cúbica que poderia passar facilmente por um apêndice borg. – O que é isso? – perguntou Deanna Troi.

Picard suspirou e respondeu. – Este é um dispositivo de destruição desenvolvido pela federação em conjunto com os romulanos, uma bomba quântica.

Data olhou para o dispositivo e após alguns segundos disse: Senhor, em meu banco de dados não consta nenhum tipo de informação referente a tal dispositivo. Acredito que seja um protótipo não?

É Data. – repondeu Picard. - Este protótipo foi desenvolvido especificamente para nossa missão inicial. O objetivo da Enterprise, da Thunder e da Dark Star era levar este dispositivo até as naves borgs detectadas, atacá-las e transportar este falso apêndice para a nave mais próxima deles. Danificar a nave de modo que eles retornassem a sua base e quando lá chegassem o dispositivo seria detonado. O funcionamento é o seguinte, no núcleo da bomba existe uma singularidade quântica controlada. Como sabemos os motores das naves romulanas retiram sua energia de algo parecido. Pouco antes da detonação duas coisas ocorrem, é injetado no núcleo da bomba uma partícula de anti-matéria irradiada e através de conexões com os indutores da nave sabotada é gerado um campo de contenção na bomba. Quando a partícula de anti-matéria atinge a singularidade, o núcleo da bomba se transforma num pequeno buraco negro. Após alguns segundos o campo de contenção é desligado e toda matéria num raio aproximado de duzentos mil quilômetros é sugado para o interior do buraco negro e em algumas horas o fenômeno se retrai e desaparece. A idéia era eliminar pelo menos um dos braços da coletividade de modo a podermos implementar versões menores da Bomba de modo a causar o mínimo de destruição.

A federação aprovou isso? – perguntou Deanna. – Mas seria um verdadeiro massacre. E se os planetas próximos de onde a nave estiver forem habitados por criaturas que não tem ligação com os borgs. Culturas inteiras seriam destruídas.

A federação pensou nisso. A bomba só seria ativada após constatarmos que o destino dos borgs seria uma região povoada apenas por eles. A dark Star estava equipada com o novo dispositivo de camuflagem romulano e seria responsável por seguir as naves borgs até o seu destino e ativar o dispositivo. Por falar nisso Fredericks já devia ter chegado.

Neste momento o Capitão Fredericks entrou no depósito. – Desculpe o atraso cavalheiros, conselheira. – Fredericks cumprimentou a todos e dirigiu-se para Picard. - Capitão Picard, a Dark Star encontra-se 90 operacional com mais duas horas teremos capacidade total. Graças a equipe do senhor La Forge, os danos foram reparados a contento.

Esse é novo brinquedinho da Federação? – perguntou Fredericks apontando para a bomba.

É,- respondeu Riker, - apesar de que não podemos chamar uma bomba com tal capacidade de brinquedo.

Realmente, não tive intenção de brincar com situação tão séria. – respondeu Fredericks. - Vamos levá-la para a Dark Star conforme o plano original?

Sim. – Disse Picard. – O senhor Data e o Senhor La Forge irão com o senhor fazer a preparação de modo a estarmos preparados. Acredito que em breve veremos borgs de configurações bem diferentes das que estamos acostumados. Will, - disse Picard voltando-se para o imediato. – transmita a todos os setores que os tripulantes que a partir de agora estamos em alerta amarelo e todos devem receber um novo feiser modificado. Senhor Worf, o pessoal da segurança deve se armar com os novos rifles multi-fásicos e os geradores de escudo portáteis.

Sim senhor. – respondeu Worf e foi saindo juntamente com os outros.

Picard ficou olhando para uma das janelas do depósito e Deanna permaneceu com ele. – O senhor tem certeza de que esta é a única solução?

Infelizmente não vejo outra saída conselheira. A minha única outra preocupação no momento é o que fazer com o Comandante Adama e seu grupo de sobreviventes. A ordem que estou emitindo vai além da Primeira Diretriz e não quero ter o sangue de inocentes em minhas mãos novamente.

Naquela ocasião o senhor não sabia o que estava fazendo. – disse Deanna. Picard estava pensando novamente na batalha de Worf 359 e de todas as perdas de vidas da federação que ele provocou quando era Locutus.

A ameaça agora é muito mais perigosa Conselheira. Se o que Adama nos disse sobre os Cylons serem máquinas com cérebros reptilianos, imagine borgs com dois metros de altura e canhões de plasma na mão que podem se teleportar para dentro daquelas naves de colonos a hora que desejarem. Temos o dever de impedir tal coisa.

As perspectivas de Picard estavam longe da realidade. Esta era muito pior do que poderiam imaginar. A estação de Vulcro chegou junto com o Cubo borg nas proximidades de um planeta onde orbitavam três estações cylons. Uma delas da classe Hades com mais de 1500 metros de diâmetro em seus discos. Esta era a nave de Daemon Tar. Tar era do conselho de Gemini quando do ataque dos Cylons e logo se bandeou para o lado deles divulgando posições estratégicas dos geminianos de modo que quase toda a população do planeta foi dizimada graças as ações deste traidor. Tar estava em sua sala olhando para os monitores que apontavam para o planeta. O planeta era desértico porém os sensores haviam detectado grandes jazidas de minérios e Tar havia mandando que diversos grupos fossem até a superfície e realizassem minerações em locais específicos trazendo amostras de tudo que fosse encontrado. Constataram que quase todo o planeta era um bloco mineral com pedras preciosas, ouro, ferro, prata, estanho, chumbo e diamantes.

Quando o alerta de sua mesa tocou ele estranhou e ligou outro monitor. Antes que a imagem se formasse na tela reparou que havia outras pessoas dentro de seus aposentos. Quando levantou a vista estranhou o que estava vendo. Estavam de pé diante dele, Vulcro, com um estranho brilho esverdeado no rosto, uma criatura quase humana mas com várias partes mecânicas e um centurião completamente modificado, com apêndices no capacete e com um dos braços parecendo um canhão.

O que significa esta invasão? – levantou-se apontando para Vulcro.

Nós somos Borg-Cylon. Daemon Tar deve interromper quaisquer atividades existentes e esperar a total assimilação de sua cultura tecnologia. – disse o Vulcro modificado.

Guardas! – gritou ele apertando o comunicador da mesa. Imediatamente entraram quatro centuriões na sala, já com as armas apontadas. Antes que pudessem disparar, o Centurião modificado apontou o braço em forma de canhão e disparou tiros sucessivos atingindo as armas de todos os centuriões, desarmando-os.

Vocês devem interromper todas as hostilidades e se preparar para assimilação. – disse o Cylon modificado.

Os centuriões postaram-se em posição de sentido ante a ordem de um Centurião de patente superior ignorando as ordem de Tar. Daemon Tar ficou parado de boca aberta observando a cena sem acreditar. A criatura humanóide aproximou-se dos centuriões e acoplou ao capacete de cada um deles um pequeno dispositivo. Tar viu quando de cada um destes dispositivos pequenos tentáculos penetravam na armadura Cylon e o visor luminoso, que eram os olhos dos cylons, assumia tons esverdeados.

Vulcro, - disse Tar – avise seus amigos que me matarei antes que me coloquem um aparelho destes na cabeça. – após falar isso puxou o pino de uma granada de choque que estava em uma das gavetas da mesa onde estava e ficou segurando o pino de pressão.

Vulcro voltou-se para o Borg e disse: - o humano fará o que diz. Não é necessário assimilar. Ele fará o que lhe for mandado pois o que deseja é apenas riqueza e poder.

Isso é irrelevante. A assimilação é necessária, mas não imediata. Acataremos o desejo do humano em favor da nova coletividade. Utilizaremos sua nave e você será transferido. Devemos atacar os humanos restantes e destruir as naves da federação.

Tar não entendia direito o que estava escutando mas ao falarem em destruir os humanos ficou mais tranqüilo e recolocou o pino na granada. Vulcro aproximou-se dele e segurando-o pelo braço retirou-o da sala. Após duas horas o Cubo, as duas estações que estavam com o cubo e a as duas estações que já haviam sido assimiladas formavam um único objeto tendo o cubo com centro e cada uma das estações coladas a quatro das laterais do cubo. Uma barreira de energia envolvia a estrutura. A Estação da classe Hades já fora totalmente assimilada e seguia com um grupo de borgs e mais de mil cylons modificados em direção a última posição detectada da Enterprise.

Adama e Apollo estavam na ponte da Galáctica conversando sobre os estranhos visitantes da outra galáxia. Adama ordenou um reforço nas patrulhas nas proximidades dom comboio e Starbuck e Boomer estavam liderando os esquadrões azul e vermelho. A Galáctica estava com todos os sensores ativados no máximo do alcance e todas as áreas da nave em estado de alerta. Duas horas se passaram e os alarmes da nave dispararam. Adama ordenou que a tela principal fosse ativada e viram os esquadrões azul e vermelho voltando a toda a velocidade. Atrás deles cerca de trinta caças cylons vinham disparando. Athena ligou as comunicações e ouviram os gritos de Starbuck.

Pessoal! Preparem todas as armas. Esses cylons são diferentes de tudo que já enfrentamos. Comandante Adama, se for possível precisamos da ajuda de nossos novos amigos.

Adama respondeu imediatamente. – Faremos o possível. Estamos enviando todas as naves disponíveis. – virou-se para Apollo e falou. – Filho, melhor levar todos os caças.

Sim Pai! – respondeu Apollo já saindo em disparada.

Em minutos havia mais de 70 caças viper cruzando o espaço em direção aos esquadrões azul e vermelho. Os disparos dos caças pareciam não surtir efeito sobre um novo tipo de proteção das naves cylon. Após inúmeras tentativas conseguiram destruir um dos caças inimigos fazendo a combinação de vários caças intercalando os disparos com intensidades diferentes. Apollo passou esta informação para os esquadrões e estes passaram a atacar cada uma das naves em grupos de três ou mais.

Foram minutos de tensão. Os vipers eram avariados em número bem maior do que os caças cylon eram destruídos mas as naves coloniais acabaram levando a melhor e conseguiram destruir a maioria das naves inimigas. Apenas quatro delas restaram e deram meia volta rumando por onde vieram. Os esquadrões de vipers retornaram escoltando as naves avariadas e uma hora depois Adama recebia o relatório de Apollo. Haviam perdido doze caças e estavam com mais de trinta avariados. Vinte e cinco pilotos estavam feridos e não poderiam combater nos próximos dias. As perspectivas não eram das melhores e não sabiam onde estava a Enterprise. Precisavam de auxílio mesmo Picard tendo dito que havia a tal Primeira Diretriz. Antes que Adama pudesse dizer alguma coisa o alarme tocou novamente e Athena falou pelo comunicador.

- Pai, venha urgente até a ponte. Temos um problema.

Adama seguiu com Apollo e ao entrar na ponte da Galáctica olhou para a tela principal. Havia uma estação da classe Hades no visual. Ela estava envolta com um escudo de energia esverdeado e o redor dela mais de trezentos caças cylon modificados com a mesma proteção vinham em direção a Galáctica e as naves da colônia.

Adama virou-se para Apollo e disse pesaroso. – Agora mais do que nunca precisamos de um milagre dos deuses de Kobol.


	4. Cavalaria

**Cavalaria**

Picard estava sentado em sua cadeira de capitão na ponte da Enterprise olhando para a tela principal. – Data, - disse ele – ligue com o Capitão Fredericks.

- Sim senhor.

Fredericks apareceu na tela principal.

- Pois não Capitão Picard. A Dark Star está em pleno funcionamento e poderemos entrar em combate assim que o senhor nos informar.

- Acredito que será nos próximos minutos Capitão. A Galáctica está sendo atacada neste momento e teremos que nos preparar. Usaremos os novos armamentos e vamos evitar o máximo possível gastar nossos recursos. Afinal de contas não sabemos o que teremos de enfrentar mais a frente. Economize o máximo os torpedos e procure causar o máximo de danos.

- Sim senhor. – Fredericks respondeu. – Estaremos com o canal ligado aguardando instruções.

- Certo, - disse Picard. – posicione a Dark Star atrás da Enterprise e vamos em frente quando estivermos ao alcance de tiro desvie utilizando a manobra Kirk lambda 2.

- Ok. Fredericks desliga.

A tela escureceu e as naves em formação partiram em direção a zona de conflito.

Na Galáctica, Adama ordenou que todos os pilotos disponíveis saíssem e seguissem as orientações de Apollo e Starbuck. As naves restantes, aproximadamente sessenta, se dividiram em seis grupos. Apollo estava com os esquadrões vermelho um, dois e três e Starbuck com os esquadrões azul um, dois e três. Avançaram em formação de ataque triangular e quando estavam a distância de tiro começaram as manobras.

As equipes vermelho e azul três ficaram mais para trás de modo a protegerem as naves coloniais. Com as novas formações de ataque simultâneo conseguiram abater quase cinqüenta caças cylons, porém do lado deles já haviam perdido sete naves e quinze tiverem de retornar com danos. Apollo e Starbuck contavam com apenas dezoito naves na frente de combate e se dividiram em dois grupos.

- Vamos atacar em leque agora Starbuck – disse Apollo.

- Ok. – respondeu Starbuck. – Onde estarão nossos amigos?

- Não sei. Mas agora seria uma hora excelente para aparecerem.

- Pois é. - mal acabou de dizer isso, Starbuck notou um novo blip em seu radar. – Acho que temos companhia Apollo.

- Acabei de ver. – disse Apollo. – É a Enterprise.

Picard estava de pé no meio da ponte. – Sr. Worf, prepare todos os bancos fêiser em dispersão máxima e com modulação randômica. Ao meu sinal dispare nas naves cylon.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Worf.

- Capitão Fredericks ao disparo da Enterprise o senhor estará encarregado de destruir o máximo de naves restantes com os seus canhões multi-fásicos. – disse Picard no comunicador.

- Certo senhor. – disse Fredericks – Todos prontos aqui.

Picard aproximou-se do painel de Data e ficou olhando o marcador de distância. Ao mesmo tempo concentrou-se na tentativa de contatar a mente borg que estivesse na estação modificada. Percebeu que da mesma forma que os próprios borgs, ele também não sentia mais a presença da coletividade. Provavelmente, nesta dimensão não existia uma civilização similar aos borgs, a menos que se considerasse os cylons como entidades biomecânicas.

Picard levantou a mão e contou os segundos enquanto observava o marcador no painel. Alguns segundos depois, disse: - Disparar, Sr. Worf.

Worf apertou os botões de seu painel e do lado de fora da nave, para alívio dos esquadrões da Galáctica que ainda restavam, suas esperanças se renovaram. A primeira leva de naves cylon foi atingida em cheio pelas rajadas fêiser da Enterprise. Uma série de explosões foram vistas da ponte. As naves cylon estavam voando em formação padrão de três e cada uma que era atingida, ao explodir levava as outras duas junto com ela. Na primeira rajada mais de setenta naves foram destruídas e várias outras danificadas.

A Dark Star saiu da formação e imediatamente começou a disparar seus canhões multi-fásicos. Foram mais algumas dezenas de naves destruídas sem que tivessem tempo de esboçar uma reação sequer. A estação cylon estava mais para trás e ainda não havia intercedido no combate e Fredericks esperava que ela demorasse algum tempo ainda. Precisavam limpar o terreno e isso estava perto de ocorrer.

Em alguns minutos de combate a Enterprise e a Dark Star eliminaram mais de noventa por cento dos caças cylons e o restante retornou para estação modificada.

- E agora? – perguntou Riker.

- Não sei Numero Um. – disse Picard. – Creio que o maior problema agora seja esta estação modificada. Com os escudos modificados não creio que sejamos abordados por Cylons ou Borgs, porém a Galáctica não possui tais recursos e pode se tornar um alvo fácil. Temos de definir algumas prioridades. Sr. Data, a ponte é sua. – Picard disse isso e bateu levemente no comunicador em seu peito. – Sr. LaForge, compareça a sala de reuniões.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu LaForge.

Picard, Riker e LaForge reuniram-se para traçar o plano tático mais rápido que podiam. Na tela de comunicação da Sala, Fredericks ouvia rápidas explicações sobre os procedimentos que iriam adotar.

- Inicialmente, - disse Picard. – vamos mandar cinqüenta membros da segurança de nossas naves para Galáctica. Eles deverão em grupos de cinco e patrulhar a nave juntamente com o pessoal de Adama. Todos os membros devem portar os novos fêiseres Multi-fásicos. O senhor LaForge irá para a galáctica coordenar a montagem de um escudo multi-fásico que consiga recobrir toda a estrutura da nave.

- Mas senhor, - disse Fredericks. – a primeira diretriz...

- Não se aplica neste caso. – disse Picard. – estamos em outra dimensão e nem sabemos como faremos para voltar. Precisamos descobrir onde está o Cubo Borg, transferir as informações necessárias e recriar, muito provavelmente, a mesma situação que nos trouxe aqui, porém de forma inversa. Não temos tempo de pensar nas leis da federação neste momento. Farei pessoalmente o relatório e o senhor não terá nenhuma...

- Desculpe Capitão, - interrompeu Fredericks. – era justamente isso que eu ia falar. – terminou a frase com um sorriso franco que foi acompanhado pelos oficiais reunidos na sala.

- Neste caso, - disse Picard – Prepare suas equipes e envie-as dentro de cinco minutos.

- Sim senhor, fredericks desliga. – encerrou o capitão da Dark Star.

Picard ligou o comunicador e pediu que Data entrasse em contato com a Galáctica. Logo em seguida Picard falava com Adama.

- Comandante Adama, - peço sua permissão para enviar membros de nossa equipe de segurança para salvaguardar a Galáctica de possíveis invasões.

- Agradecemos qualquer ajuda que possam nos oferecer. – completou Adama. – O senhor virá falar conosco novamente?

- Se não for incômodo, gostaria muito, Quero tratar d alguns assuntos com respeito a sua nave.

- Fico aguardando aqui na Ponte da Galáctica.

- Certo – disse Picard. Desligou a comunicação e pediu que Riker assumisse a nave enquanto ia para a Galáctica junto com Data e LaForge. Ao sair da sala solicitou que Data o acompanhasse. Foram para a sala de transporte dois e alguns segundos depois estavam na ponte da galáctica falando com Adama.

- Comandante Adama, desculpe a invasão. Cerca de cinqüenta de nossos tripulantes estão a bordo de sua nave e preciso que o senhor avise seus tripulantes que não se preocupem com eles, apesar de armados, estão aqui para ajudar. Serão divididos em grupos e peço que os tripulantes que o senhor puder designar para ajudar no patrulhamento serão mais do que bem vindos.

- Sem problema. – disse Adama dirigindo-se em seguida a seu segundo em comando. Comandante Tigh, avise a tripulação que devem dar o máximo de auxílio aos nossos amigos e que da mesma forma devem se armar e se separar em grupos as equipes de nossos amigos.

- Sim Comandante.- disse Tigh e foi fazer as comunicações.

Picard apresentou o Tenente LaForge e solicitou que o mesmo fosse encaminhado para a ala de engenharia da nave, para que ele pudesse dar início a implantação do escudo de força. Enquanto isso na Enterprise, Riker observava a estação cylon que permanecia parada no espaço.

- Senhor Granger, - disse Riker dirigindo-se ao alferes que estava cuidando do painel de Data naquele momento. – algum sinal de vida na estação cylon?

- Não senhor – respondeu ele. – mas estamos detectando sinais de comunicação ao longo de toda a estação e pulsos sensores estão sendo direcionados para a Galáctica. E... – hesitou – acaba de ser emitido o pulso de transmissão subespacial da estação, destino ignorado. Não pude capturar o sinal para descobrir seu conteúdo. Sinto muito senhor.

- Não se preocupe alferes. – disse Riker – acho que saberemos em breve;

No local onde o Cubo Borg se encontrava no momento a atividade era febril. A estrutura das quatro estações que haviam sido conectadas ao cubo estavam totalmente modificadas. Dentro do cubo cerca de duzentos borgs trabalhavam em conjunto numa grande área. Um artefato sem forma definida estava sendo construído e o borg Um de Cinco estava observando de perto esta construção.

Vulcro havia sido levado para o cubo e ao lado do borg observava.

- O que é isso que vocês estão construindo – perguntou ele.

- Uma ponte. – disse Um de Cinco. – logo seremos uma só coletividade novamente.

Neste momento o sinal transmitido pela estação chegou até Um de Cinco que ficou estático por alguns segundos recebendo a transmissão.

- Teremos de acelerar o processamento. Vamos assimilar os humanos desta dimensão e toda tecnologia encontrada. As naves da Federação devem ser destruídas para que nossa raça possa prosseguir. Principalmente o humano chamado Picard.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Vulcro.

- O que não pudermos assimilar, deve ser destruído. Locutus não deve retornar.

Do lado de fora da estrutura Borg o escudo esverdeado brilhou mais intensamente.

Trinta minutos haviam se passado sem que ocorresse qualquer tipo de ataque. Picard e Adama estavam na Ponte da Galáctica. Fredericks e Riker aguardavam contato de Picard. As patrulhas faziam rondas alternadas. Adama ordenou que A equipe de caças que estava protegendo o comboio de naves, seguisse com elas para dois anos luz da posição que se encontravam no momento e estavam se preparando para fazer isso quando Athena falou.

- Comandante, estou recebendo uma transmissão da estação Cylon.

- Ponha na tela. – disse Adama.

No monitor principal da Galáctica apareceram um Centurião Cylon e um borg. O Centurião tinha uma aparência imponente. Pelos cálculos de Picard, devia ter cerca de dois metros de altura. Usava uma armadura dourada e pelas descrições anteriores devia ser um cylon como outro qualquer. O que diferenciava este cylon era um pequeno implante Borg do lado esquerdo de seu capacete e o fato de seu visor apresentar uma coloração esverdeada em constante movimento horizontal.

O borg era a imagem e semelhança de todos que Picard já vira. Adama por sua vez observou a criatura com outros olhos. Imaginava o que levaria tais criaturas a assumirem uma posição tão belicosa frente a pessoas que nunca haviam visto antes. Ambos tiveram seus pensamentos interrompidas quando a voz o centurião se fez ouvir.

- Humanos, - disse o centurião. – Vocês devem se render imediatamente. Nos vamos assimilar e absorver sua cultura e tecnologia. Nós somos Borg-Cylon. Vocês serão um conosco. Vocês tem quinze minutos. – em seguida a comunicação foi desligada.

Picard e Adama se entreolharam. Picard chamou LaForge e ele disse que precisava de uma hora antes de testar o escudo. Mais uma vez Adama orou para os deuses e Picard ouvindo suas palavras disse: - Deus, infelizmente não tem nada a ver com isso.

Victório Conrad, conhecido como "Vic" é chefe de equipe de segurança na Enterprise a menos de três meses. Ele foi transferido para a nave durante os reparos na Terra após o incidente em Baku. Nascido nas colônias de Jupiter. Apesar de ter a aparência normal de um humano qualquer, seu corpo é a gravidade de Jupiter é maior que na terra, em gravidade terrestre possui mais força e agilidade que um humano normal.

Devido a suas qualidades de liderança e controle em situação de perigo, está chefiando as equipes de segurança que foram enviadas para a Galáctica. Da mesma forma que todos os outros oficiais encarregados da segurança, recebeu a notícia de que seriam abordados pelos Cylons modificados com um misto de temor e ansiedade. Não que ele quisesse entrar em combate, mas confiava em seu grupo de segurança e sabia que com os novos recursos disponíveis poderiam dar conta dos ataques que viessem a acontecer. O grupo de "Vic" consistia dos cabos Hernandez, Hicks, Paulson e da sargento Kubrick. Havia também dois pilotos da Galáctica que se juntaram a eles.

Estavam próximos ao setor de carga principal da Galáctica e a cada cinco minutos separavam-se em dois grupos e vasculhavam os corredores adjacentes ao local onde estavam. Paulson estava com seu tricorder ligado e fazia sondagens continuas dos corredores.

Quinze minutos depois da mensagem do Borg-Cylon, a estação Cylon modificada começou a deslocar-se rumo as três naves. Picard retornou para a Enterprise e estava sentado em sua cadeira.

- Senhor Data, - disse ele – coloque a nave diretamente a direita da Galáctica e ative os escudos em dispersão máxima. Vamos ver se conseguimos criar um efeito de bolha e protegemos parcialmente a nave de Adama até que o senhor La Forge instale o escudo.

- Sim senhor – disse Data. – O comandante Fredericks já está posicionando a Dark Star II um pouco mais a esquerda da popa da Galáctica e aguarda as ordens para fazer a mesma coisa Capitão.

- Certo Data, assim que sincronizar os escudos, faça a ligação com Fredericks e ligue os escudos.

- Quase ajustados Senhor. – disse Data – porém devo avisar que estou detectando atividade de transporte na Estação senhor.

- Ligue os escudos Data. Picard para Fredericks, ative os escudos imediatamente.

- Escudos ligados - respondeu Fredericks imediatamente. - Estamos envolvendo toda a popa da Galáctica e estendendo o raio de modo a conectar com os escudos da Enterprise.

- Diga que conseguimos Data. - Falou Picard.

- Infelizmente um pouco tarde Senhor. - disse Data voltando-se para Picard. - Cerca de quarenta Cylons modificados encontram-se na Galáctica.

- Data, informe as equipes de segurança que se preparem e informe o senhor La Forge que tempo é imprescindível.

- Sim Senhor.

A equipe de segurança que estava no deck de observação da Galáctica não teve a menos chance de reagir. Dez Cylons modificados apareceram do nada e dispararam suas armas modificadas de plasma e cima do grupo. Com os primeiros tiros quatro membros do grupo foram vaporizados. Os dois sobreviventes da Enterprise e um dos pilotos da Galáctica pularam para os lados e dispararam imediatamente. Os três disparos foram precisos. As armas multi-faseadas da equipe de segurança penetraram as defesas dos Cylons e deram conta de três deles. A pistola Blaster do piloto da Galáctica eliminou mais dois. Aparentemente os pulsos de plasma agiam como os feisers modificados, em freqüências diferentes a cada disparo. Conseguiram manter distância dos Cylons e solicitar ajuda de outra equipe que veio em seu auxílio. Pegos no fogo cruzado, os Cylons foram destruídos mas levaram mais dois membros da segurança junto com eles.

A equipe de "Vic" não estava em melhor situação, porem mais guarnecidos conseguiram entrincheirar-se num depósito ao lado do hangar principal. O grupo estava armado com os rifles multi-fásicos e os dois pilotos da Galáctica manejavam um pequeno canhão de plasma retirado de um dos Vipers que estavam em manutenção, porém tinham dificuldade de manejá-lo devido ao peso e tamanho. "Vic", ao ver a eficiência do canhão contra os Cylons, rapidamente fez uma troca rápida. Passou seu rifle e seu fêiser de mão para os dois pilotos e desligando o cinto gravitacional, armou-se do pequeno canhão que agora para ele pesava tanto quando o rifle fêiser. Movendo-se de um lado para o outro e muitas vezes subindo em engradados dentro do depósito procurava ângulos melhores para disparo e fazia grandes estragos nas fileiras de Cylons que apareciam. Aparentemente o grupo maior deles estava tentando alcançar o hangar, provavelmente para destruir os Vipers ou sabotar a nave.

Na Enterprise, Picard olhava para a tela principal e reparava o brilho esverdeado do canhão de pulsos da estação tentando penetrar os escudos. – Senhor Worf, - disse ele – aumente a potência dos escudos.

- Já estão em cento e dez por cento Senhor – respondeu Worf – estou desviando parte da energia das áreas de carga para eles, mas não creio que iremos agüentar os impactos por muito tempo.

- Data, - falou Picard novamente – comunique ao Capitão Fredericks que ele deve utilizar o plano de ataque Surak três.

- Sim senhor. Respondeu data e retransmitiu a ordem para Fredericks.

A Dark Star II desconectou o escudo e partiu em manobra rápida rumo a estação. Os canhões pulsares da estação disparavam contra a Dark Star e esta desviava facilmente dos disparos, ao mesmo tempo em que disparava seus canhões fêiseres. Os escudos da Enterprise estavam reduzindo a potência e Worf não podia desviar mais nada para reforçá-los. Fredericks ordenou o disparo de três torpedos diretamente na base do canhão Mega pulsar da estação que estava castigando a Enterprise.

O primeiro torpedo explodiu nos escudos da estação e provocou uma variação de fase abrindo caminho para que os outros dois passassem. Estes explodiram na base do canhão desativando-o.

Na ponte da Enterprise, Picard respirou aliviado e ficou aguardando comunicações da Galáctica. Continuou olhando para a tela e estranhou que a estação parou os ataques e diminuiu a intensidade de seus escudos. Logo em seguida ela começou a recuar.

No hangar da Galáctica, "Vic" continuava disparando seu canhão enquanto uma onda de Cylons modificados avançava pelo corredor. Mais dois membros da equipe de segurança tombaram e agora estavam ficando encurralados na câmara principal do hangar.

Sem que ele visse, devido a fumaça que se espalhava na entrada do hangar, dois Cylons conseguiram passar por eles e estavam fazendo a volta para atacá-los por trás. Antes que conseguisse perceber o que se passava, foi atingido por um disparo no ombro e caiu. Ao tentar levantar sentiu um golpe na cabeça e a última coisa que viu foi o pé de um Cylon ao bater com o rosto no chão do hangar.

Enquanto isso, Geordi terminava de montar o gerador de escudos. Estava terminando a instalação do último relê de controle quando três Cylons entraram na sala disparando. Um dos tipos atingiu a parede a direita de Geordi e ele jogou-se para o lado, sacando o fêiser e disparando. Junto com La Forge estavam dois membros da segurança e três tripulantes da Galáctica. Um dos tripulantes era Sheba que ignorou o pedido de Apollo de ficar junto com as mulheres nas naves da Colônia. Ela sacou sua pistola e disparou derrubando um dos Cylons. Dos três Cylons que entraram na sala dois estavam destruídos, porém o terceiro estava muito próximo de Sheba e seus colegas não queriam disparar receosos de acertá-la. Sheba por sua vez não conseguia se posicionar para disparar pois o canto onde se jogou não dava visão da porta de entrada. Neste momento mais quatro Cylons entraram disparando. Um dos tiros atingiu a parede lançando destroços em cima de Geordi que acabou se desequilibrando e caindo próximo do gerador. Sheba foi atingida por um pedaço da antepara e desmaiou. O Borg-Cylon aproximou-se dela rapidamente e ajoelhando-se conectou um mecanismo no cinturão da moça.

Num movimento desesperado, La Forge rolou para perto do relê que faltava ser conectado e com um rápido movimento empurrou-o no encaixe. Antes que apertasse o botão de controle para ligar o gerador, ouviu gritos e disparos vindos do corredor e viu o Cylon que estava mais atrás dos outros cair com as costas fumegantes. O Cylon que estava mais próximo de Sheba levantou-se e pressionou um controle no peito. Ao mesmo tempo Geordi pressionou o botão ligando os escudos. Ao voltar-se para os Cylons dentro da sala viu que os mesmos desapareciam no efeito de transporte e levavam Sheba com eles. Olhou para a porta e só teve tempo de ver Apollo e Starbuck olhando para o ponto onde Sheba estava, com cara de espanto.

- Sheba! - gritou Apollo vendo-a desvanecer num efeito esverdeado de transporte. – para onde eles foram?

- devem ter voltado para estação. – Geordi pressionou seu comunicador e disse: - Capitão, o escudo está ativado porém não fui rápido o suficiente. Os Cylons que estavam aqui voltaram para a estação e levaram um membro da tripulação da Galáctica.

- Já sabemos senhor La Forge, - disse Picard no comunicador. – aparentemente não foi apenas este tripulante. Tivemos notícias de outros membros levados, inclusive vários dos nossos. Volte para a Enterprise e vamos traçar novos planos de contingência.

Apollo correu para perto de Geordi e disse: - Capitão Picard, aqui é Apollo, vou avisar meu Pai e gostaria de participar de sua reunião. Sheba foi a tripulante levada.

Picard, estranhou o tom de voz do rapaz, mas mesmo sem saber quem era Sheba concordou com a participação dele e inclusive pediu que ele solicitasse a presença de Adama na reunião pois não conseguira contatar a ponte da Galáctica nos últimos minutos. Apollo agradeceu e saiu correndo rumo a ponte. O que eles ainda não sabiam era que alguns Cylons haviam atacado a Ponte da Galáctica cortando as comunicações e que Adama era um dos seqüestrados.


	5. Plano de resgate

**Plano de Resgate**

Geordi teleportou-se juntamente com Apollo e foram para a sala de reuniões. Picard reportou a todos os presentes o que ocorreu durante o ataque. Segundo Data, a estação não estava fora de alcance, simplesmente recuou até uma distância segura e neste momento estava parada a três minutos luz de onde se encontravam. Apollo explicou o que encontrou na ponte da Galáctica e avisou que seu pai e diversos tripulantes de ambas as naves estavam agora prisioneiros dos Cylons. Picard estranhou o fato de eles não terem simplesmente injetado assimiladores nos tripulantes da mesma forma que haviam feito quando invadiram a Enterprise e não sabia neste momento como lidar com o fato de eles terem seqüestrado tripulantes. Data tinha uma teoria que poderia ser verdadeira. Uma vez que estavam distantes de qualquer contato com a coletividade, eles eram agora a Coletividade em si e desta forma precisariam de novos membros para se expandir. Como os Cylons eram pouco mais do que simples máquinas, seqüestraram uma quantidade razoável de tripulantes, talvez com o intuito de procriação e levaram Adama pois ele poderia fornecer o acesso necessário ao comboio que estava afastado e da mesmo forma que Picard, ele tinha todo conhecimento sobre procedimentos de defesa e ataque dos humanos desta dimensão. Adama era a maior preocupação no momento, pois era o que corria maior risco de já ter sido assimilado.

- Devemos ir resgatá-los! – disse Apollo.

- Sem traçar um plano e sem saber o que iremos enfrentar estamos em desvantagem. – respondeu Picard.

- Poderíamos fazer uma versão menor do módulo de camuflagem da Dark Star e nos aproximar o suficiente para fazer o transporte de um pequeno grupo para dentro da estação a fim de desativar os escudos principais para que as naves possam atacar e resgatar os prisioneiros. – disse Geordi.

- Manobra muito arriscada, - respondeu Riker antes que o Capitão falasse alguma coisa. – nem sabemos quantos Cylons ou Borgs existem naquela estação.

- Acredito que existam Mil e quinhentos cylons a bordo, além dos tais borgs. – disse Apollo. – A maioria deles deve ficar próxima aos hangares. Inclusive estranhei que eles não nos atacaram com caças, simplesmente invadiram a Galáctica e levaram o pessoal.

- Talvez, - falou Picard – os borgs tenham reduzido a tripulação da estação e removido parte ou todas as naves para assimilação dentro do Cubo. Podemos ter alguma vantagem nisso se conseguirmos entrar na estação. – voltou-se para La Forge e continuou – acredita ser possível atravessar os escudos com uma nave auxiliar camuflada?

- O módulo de camuflagem utiliza uma freqüência específica. Se puder modular esta freqüência de modo a igualar a mesma dos escudos da estação passaremos por eles sem dificuldade. – respondeu Geordi.

- Inicie os procedimentos. – disse Picard. Dirigiu-se para Apollo – O senhor e seu amigo Starbuck podem acompanhar, o tenente Worf e o comandante Data na nave auxiliar. Utilizem os uniformes de combate da enterprise. O tenente Worf lhes mostrará onde trocar-se. Sigam depois para o hangar numero dois onde o senhor La Forge instalará o dispositivo de camuflagem.

- Obrigado. – disse Apollo. – só gostaríamos de levar nossas armas.

- Sem problema. – disse Picard. – Elas na verdade tem se mostrado mais eficientes contra os Cylons do que nossos feisers.

Picard pediu que Riker ficasse um pouco mais na sala e ordenou que fosse feito contato com Fredericks. Ele deveria prosseguir na busca do Cubo enquanto eles tratavam do resgate do pessoal. Fredericks deveria localizar o Cubo e fazer os preparativos para execução do Plano B.

Fredericks recebeu as ordens mas ficou desapontado pois queria participar da ação. Sabia porém que a única chance que teriam de voltar para casa seria encontrando o Cubo e acabando com todos os vestígios deles nesta dimensão. Colocou a nave no rumo presumido de onde a estação viera e partiu em dobra nove com todos os sistemas de sensores ativados.

Menos de duas horas depois a nave saiu de dobra automaticamente com alerta de aproximação. Ao saírem de dobra Fredericks ordenou que o sistema de camuflagem fosse ativado e olhou para a tela. Ao ver a estrutura gigantesca na qual o cubo havia se transformado, engoliu em seco.

- Jonnesy, - disse ele dirigindo-se a seu oficial de ciências que havia sobrevivido e ocupava a estação tática no momento. – envie as imagens e todo material que pudermos obter através de nossos controles de análise para a Enterprise através de um canal seguro do subespaço. Envie depois uma sonda o mais próximo possível para detectar as capacidade de escudo desta monstruosidade.

- Sim senhor – respondeu Jonnesy.

No hangar dois Geordi La Forge acabava de instalar o dispositivo de camuflagem modificado. Já haviam passado noventa minutos desde a reunião e cada minuto a mais poderia significa a perda dos seqüestrados. A doutora Crusher poderia desfazer a assimilação de todos os tripulantes capturados desde que fosse possível remover os implantes no prazo máximo de seis horas. Após este prazo, o risco seria muito grande. Contando que não haviam sido assimilados imediatamente durante o seu seqüestro, era possível que este prazo fosse maior do que o esperado. Quanto mais rápido agissem melhor.

Geordi entrou na nave e ligou-a. o restante do grupo ficou exatamente a frente da nave e quando ele acionou a camuflagem todos ergueram as mãos indicando que ele não era mais visível.

Entraram na nave e partiram. Picard manteve contato direto especificando quais os procedimentos a serem adotados se encontrassem os tripulantes já assimilados. Caso isso não tivesse ocorrido ainda, deveriam prosseguir na sabotagem dos escudos para aproximação da Enterprise.

A Galáctica por sua vez deveria manter sua posição e todos os caças deveriam ficar de prontidão. O comandante Tigh ordenou a execução dos procedimentos e informou que já estavam com noventa por cento de sua capacidade recuperada após o primeiro ataque.

A nave auxiliar seguiu para a posição da estação e estava próxima de seus escudos cinco minutos depois. Geordi estava analisando a freqüência dos escudos e já faziam as calibragens necessárias para testar a travessia.

Na ponte da Enterprise, Picard e Riker aguardavam.

Victório Conrad acordou com dor no corpo todo. Ao olhar em volta percebeu que não estava sozinho e por sua estimativa inicial eram ao todo dezoito pessoas dentro do que parecia ser um depósito de carga. Pela configuração interna da sala pode perceber que não estavam mais na Galáctica. Procurou rostos conhecidos e encontrou apenas cinco. O restante das pessoas eram tripulantes da Galáctica. Todos estavam ainda desmaiados mas podiam ser ouvidos alguns gemidos baixos. Sua constituição física favoreceu a sua recuperação mais rápida. O ombro doía muito mas não havia sinal de ferimento, apenas um grande hematoma parecia ter se formado na parte de trás de seu ombro. Tratou rapidamente de ajudar os que estavam despertando e juntou os membros das equipes de segurança que estavam ali com ele num grupo. Não havia armas. Logicamente os Cylons haviam removido todas, inclusive seu cinto não estava mais com ele. O tripulante mais velho da Galáctica estava desperto e todos os demais o cercavam. Aproximou-se e percebeu seu equivoco. Não era um tripulante, era o próprio comandante da Galáctica que havia sido capturado. Pediu licença para as pessoas que cercavam Adama e aproximou-se.

- Senhor Adama – disse ele – Meu nome é Victório Conrad, sou da equipe de segurança da Enterprise. Acredito que estamos dentro da estação Cylon e recomendo que fiquemos preparados para lutar se aparecerem cylons ou borgs com intenção de nos assimilar.

- Agradeço o conselho, - disse Adama – mas acredito pelo que pude entender da forma de agir dos tais borgs que se a intenção deles fosse nos assimilar, já o teriam feito. Prefiro me preparar para dialogar com nossos captores, se possível.

- O senhor é quem sabe. – disse "Vic" – como Comandante, está mais apto a tomar as decisões. De qualquer forma estaremos preparados para qualquer eventualidade.

- Concordo. – encerrou Adama.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e a porta do depósito foi aberta. Daemon Tar e quatro Cylons modificados entraram.

- Ministro Tar – disse Adama – então você está do lados dos Cylons também Não bastou a traição de Baltar e de outros de nossa raça. Agora esta se aliando a criaturas que além de poder querem nos transformar em outra espécie.

- Não se deixe levar pelos sentimentos Adama. – disse Tar. – fiz um pequeno acordo e a melhor opção no momento é obedecer os nossos novos amigos.

- Seus amigos vão destruir tudo que o império Cylon representa e breve você será mais um dentro desta imensa colméia que querem criar aqui. – respondeu Adama.

- Veremos. – respondeu Tar irritado e virou-se para um dos Cylons e disse: - Levem-no.

O Cylon agarrou o braço de Adama e puxou-o enquanto os outros três empurravam o grupo de seqüestrados para trás. Tar saiu atrás de Adama. Tar ficou apreensivo, porém não o demonstrou. Seria uma pena perder todas as regalias que havia conseguido por causa de alienígenas. "Vic" ficou olhando enquanto os outros Cylons saiam da sala de costas apontando suas armas. Depois que fecharam as portas, voltou-se para os outros membros da equipe de segurança que tinham sido levados junto com ele.

- Vamos fazer uma varredura nesta sala da melhor maneira que pudermos. – disse ele. – vasculhem cada fresta que encontrarem. Temos de dar um jeito de sair daqui e comunicar com o exterior.

- Certo – responderam os outros e partiram para busca.

Alguns minutos antes, a nave auxiliar camuflada atravessara os escudos da estação e estava se posicionando junto a uma eclusa de conexão. Apollo e Starbuck já haviam visto de perto o exterior de uma estação Cylon e fizeram as indicações para encontrar a conexão. Geordi aproximou a pequena nave e disse avisou que segundo os sensores estariam próximos a uma grande área vazia. A nave conectou-se ao casco externo e rapidamente Geordi destravou a porta de acesso. Worf aproximou-se da eclusa e com um movimento rápido abriu-a e saltou para o interior da estação. Seguiram-se a ele Apollo e Starbuck, Data e Geodi saltaram por último. Todos estavam com os uniformes pretos de combate. Apollo e Starbuck estavam estranhando um pouco as roupas e a todo instante tocavam em suas pistolas blaster. Worf tirou um tricorder de seu cinto e disse: - ferei um rastreamento de longo espectro mais a frente. Recomendo que os senhores de separem em dois grupos e mantenham contato em freqüência alternada informando o que encontrarem. O senhor Apollo pode acompanhar o comandante La Forge e o senhor Starbuck fica junto do comandante Data.

- É douradinho – disse Starbuck cutucando Data – estamos junto novamente.

Data levantou a sobrancelha e tentou um sorriso que sempre ficava estranho em seu rosto dourado. Cada grupo seguiu numa direção diferente. Caminhando por corredores diferentes fizeram descobertas surpreendentes. Data e Starbuck acabaram encontrando o que poderia ser considerado como a área de engenharia da estação. Data passou os dados encontrados para Geordi através do tricorder e ficou com Starbuck aguardando o que teria de ser feito. Geordi e Apollo, por sua vez, acabaram encontrando a sala de controle central. Enquanto faziam estas descobertas, Worf seguia por um corredor em passo acelerado pois havia detectado sinas de vida humanóide. Antes de chegar a uma curva do corredor ouviu passos metálicos e como não queria ser encontrado por uma patrulha Cylon, desviou-se rapidamente por um pequeno corredor que se encontrava as escuras. Mal entrou no corredor foi agarrado por trás e puxado para o chão. Sentiu um golpe no peito e soltou um grunhido abafado pela falta de ar. Antes que pudesse reagir ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Ihhhh! Queira desculpar Tenente, não sabia que era o senhor! – disse Victorio Conrad olhando para o rosto zangado de Worf.

Victorio Conrad estava ficando irritado. Olharam cada canto da sala onde se encontravam e não viram nada que pudesse servir de arma ou qualquer chance de escapar. Na sala onde se encontravam havia alguns engradados metálicos mas nada havia dentro deles que pudesse servir de arma. O cabo Rodrigues, um dos seqüestrados, voltou-se para "Vic" e disse: - senhor, não há nada aqui dentro além de nós e as únicas passagens visíveis são a porta e aquela abertura gradeada no canto superior da sala.

Rodrigues estava se referenciando a uma passagem de ar com cerca de um metro quadrado localizada a mais de quatro metros de altura. Victorio já havia visto a passagem mas achava que seria um risco a ser pensado mais tarde. Primeiramente teria de achar um jeito de alcançá-la. Sem que os outros percebessem havia feito alguns testes rápidos, prendera a respiração e pressionara as laterais de um dos engradados. Nos dois casos percebeu que podia levar alguma vantagem. Verificou que conseguira manter a respiração presa por mais de cinco minutos e o engradado estava meio amassado nos pontos de pressão de suas mãos. Desta forma achou que poderia utilizar a passagem de alguma forma. Voltou-se para os outros membros da segurança e recebeu várias sugestões sobre como poderia alcançar a passagem. A melhor delas foi a do cabo Jeofrey. Aproveitando os engradados fez uma espécie de plataforma em forma de escada de dois degraus, isso lhe permitiria partir de quase um metro do solo. Se conseguisse impulso suficiente, alcançaria a passagem num salto apenas. Fez os preparativos colocando a pequena escada montada distante pouco mais de um metro da parede onde ficava a abertura. Distanciou-se o máximo que pode e correu. Subiu os engradados e impulsionou o corpo flexionando as pernas o máximo que pode para o salto. Lançou os braços para cima enquanto subia e conseguiu alcançar passagem. Segurando-se nas bordas conseguiu içar-se para dentro da passagem. Arrastou-se por cerca de quinze metros e deu de cara com uma grade. Forçou-a para fora segurando-a para não cair e verificou que chegara a um pequeno corredor mais escuro que o normal. Saltou rapidamente para o chão e encostou-se na parede. Neste momento ouviu passos metálicos e um vulto escuro entrou a sua frente. Sem tempo para pensar, jogou-se sobre o vulto e agarrando-o jogou-o no chão e arremeteu os joelhos onde achava que estava o seu peito, não sabia que efeito faria num Cylon, porém, se fosse um Borg, o distrairia o suficiente para que pudesse arrancar alguns de seus circuitos. Ao cair sobre o vulto ouviu um grunhido baixo e percebeu que não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Quando percebeu quem era, espantou-se e já imaginou a bronca que iria levar.

Worf levantou-se e fitou o Sargento nos olhos e disse: – Não conhecia este movimento para imobilizar o inimigo, sargento, porém devo avisar que com certeza não faria efeito nos inimigos que estamos enfrentando.

- Não pensei em outra coisa senhor, - disse "Vic" – por sorte não quebrei nada do senhor, quebrei?

- Não – disse Worf. – Porém devemos andar logo. – apertou seu comunicador e avisou Geordi que havia encontrado um dos seqüestrados e que estava seguindo para onde eles se encontravam para soltá-los. Geordi informou que iria seguir um sinal que haviam captado a pouco. Apolo perguntou sobre o pai e Worf após falar com Conrad disse que ele havia sido levado a cerca de meia hora junto com outro humano de nome Daemon tar que era associado dos Cylons. Apollo reconheceu o nome e disse que deveriam correr para salvar seu pai. Geordi disse que manteria o canal aberto e pediu a Worf que seguisse o plano de fuga que havia sido definido. Worf concordou e entrou em contato com Data. Data disse que faria o máximo de estragos possíveis para desligar o campo de força da estação e impedir que ela partisse. Depois que os escudos estivessem desligados faria o chamado de emergência para a Enterprise vir resgatá-los. Com os devidos planos traçados cada um seguiu seu rumo. Só não contavam com o que o destino lhes reservava.

Worf e Conrad seguiram pelo corredor até a porta que segundo os cálculos de Vic e de acordo com o tricorder de Worf era a sala onde o pessoal da Galactica e da Enterprise estava preso. Enquanto Worf verificava a melhor forma de destrancar a porta, Geordi e Apollo estavam seguindo por um outro corredor onde haviam captado o tal sinal estranho. O estranho do sinal na verdade era que parecia ser proveniente de um circuito positrônico parecido com o emitido pelo cérebro de Data. Como Data estava em outro andar e em outra direção, ele achou melhor fazer uma rápida investigação. Apollo esta apreensivo quanto a situação de seu pai, mas procurou se manter calmo, uma vez que quem estava no comando era Geordi.

- Acha que estamos muito longe? – perguntou ele.

- Não, - disse Geordi – já vamos chegar lá.

E realmente não demoraram a chegar a um imenso salão onde várias máquinas estavam em funcionamento. A frente destas máquinas eles avistaram diversos cylons. No alto de uma grande cadeira, interligando o maquinário estava uma espécie de androide com a cabeça cônica e diversos circuitos visíveis.

- Parece com Lúcifer. – disse Apollo.

- Quem? – perguntou Geordi.

- Um andróide que trabalhava junto com Baltar. – Respondeu Apollo. – Baltar foi o primeiro e maior traidor de nossa civilização. Ele favoreceu a destruição de quase toda a nossa raça. Mas ele já foi destruído. Provavelmente, existem vários destes andróides. Eles são como intermediários. Aparentemente a tecnologia utilizada neles é do mesmo tipo da utilizada por seu colega, Data.

- É, - disse geordi – isso é incrível. Geordi tocou seu comunicador e entrou em contato com Data. – Data, aqui é LaForge. Estamos próximo de um grande conjunto de máquinas interligados através de um andróide com o mesmo tipo de circuitos positrônicos que você possui. Já chegou na central de controle do Campo de força?

- Data, aqui. – responde Data. – Chegamos até uma área com grande intensidade de energia. Acredito que sejam os controles corretos. Eu e o Sr. Starbuck vamos agir em no máximo cinco minutos. Prepare-se para agir assim que a força entrar em pane.

- OK! – disse Geordi. Ficamos aguardando. – Geordi desliga.

Neste momento uma porta se abriu na lateral da sala e Daemon tar, Adama e um grupo de Cylons modificados entrou. Apollo tentou sair de onde estava mas LaForge segurou-o a tempo. – Espere – disse ele e Apollo apesar da preocupação relaxou e aguardou.

Data e Starbuck aproximaram-se de uma porta fechada. Data observou alguns apêndices nas laterais da porte e um objeto estranho ao lado da mesma. Aproximou-se desta protuberância que não parecia ter nada a ver com a estrutura original da nave e usando seu tricorder fez uma rápida análise.

- É algum tipo de tranca Borg – disse ele.

- Podemos arrebentá-la? – perguntou Starbuck já tirando a pistola do coldre.

- Melhor não arriscar. – Disse Data arqueando as sobrancelhas para a arma. – Melhor tentar abrir a porta. Como não sou humano os sensores podem me identificar como membro da ripulação.

- Ok. Mas vou ficar preparado. – Starbuck disse isso e encostou-se a parede afastado da porta para ver o teste de Data. Este aproximou-se da porta calmamente e por sorte, conforme ele previra a porta se abriu. Ele ficou parado na porta e disse rapidamente a Starbuck que se esconde-se pois ele teri ade entrar sozinho. Starbuck não gostou da idéia mas teve de concordar rapidamente ao ouvir passos pesados no corredor. Afastou-se para uma junção próxima e abaixou-se o máximo que pode sem perder de vista a porta. Data entrou e a porta fechou-se. A sala era enorme, caberiam três ou quatro seções de engenharia da Enterprise ali dentro e havia máquinas de diversos tamanhos. Data deixou o tricorder ligado e foi passando ao lado das máquinas rapidamente. Vários cylons modificados estavam conectados as máquinas e ignoravam a presença de Data. Em menos de cinco minutos ele localizou o gerador principal da nave e a máquina que controlava os escudos. Ele caminhou até a máquina e abrindo um compartimento em seu braço retirou uma micro-bomba. Acoplou-a a máquina e ativou um timer de três minutos. Retirou outra bomba do outro braço e repetiu o processo no gerador principal. Dirigiu-se a porta e saiu para o corredor.

Worf e Vic chegaram a porta da sala que estavam utilizando como cela quase naquele instante. Como não ouviram sinais de aproximação de cylons, Worf aproximou-se da porta e tirou de um bolso oculto do uniforme de combate um fio comprido. Esticou-o e foi colando-o na porta formando uma área capaz de passar uma pessoa. Terminou de fazer isso e afastou-se puxando Vic pelo braço. Apontou o tricorder e pressionou um botão. O fio imediatamente ficou vermelho e com um pequeno som abafado cortou a porta. Worf aproximou-se e com um pontapé derrubou a área cortada. Worf entrou rapidamente e rapidamente acalmou a todos.

- Todos aqui comigo agora. – disse ele. – Vamos sair em grupo. – Neste momento o comunicador tocou.

- Data para Worf e LaForge, um minuto para detonação. Estou emitindo o sinal para Enterprise agora. – Data desliga.

Worf virou-se outra vez para o grupo e tirando dois pacotes do cinto disse: - grudem esses sinalizadores na roupa agora mesmo – e passou os pequenos plugs ao grupo de pessoas. Vic que havia entrado logo depois de Worf, pegou o dele e grudou-o no uniforme. Sairam imediatamente da sala e seguiram em fila pelos corredores. Worf ia na frente e Victor fechava o grupo. Enquanto isso Apollo e LaForge agurdavam a queda de energia para atacar. Apollo queria agir imediatamente pois seu pai estava sendo amarrado a uma máquina e provavelmente iria ser assimilado. Antes que a energia se desliga-se puderam ouvir o que o andróide, que havia saido de seu pedestal, estava falando.

- A coletividade é a solução e nós Cylons agora somos a coletividade. Em breve vocês humanos não existirão mais e eu... nós Vulcro... Borgs iremos dominar esta galáxia.

- Ele parece meio confuso – disse Geordi. – Parece que o cérebro positrônico dele é tão bom quanto o de Data. Pode ser que ele acabe nos ajudando.

- Duvido – disse Apollo. – Um Cylon é sempre um Cylon.

Picard estava de pé na ponte da Enterprise olhando para a tela principal. Riker sentava-se nos controles e aguardava as ordens de avançar. – Sinal chegando – disse Riker. – É o código do Data para seguirmos com o plano de resgate. Dentro de quarenta segundos os escudos e a energia principal da estação vão explodir e poderemos nos aproximar.

- Certo. – disse Picard. – Avance em sub-luz para as coordenadas da estação. Dentro de trinta segundos entre em dobra um e cole no casco deles Will.

- Sim senhor. – Disse Riker com um sorriso e pressionou os controles tirando a Enterprise de trás de um pequeno asteróide que a acultava.

As duas micro-bombas explodiram conforme programado por Data. Os escudos realmente cairam, porém a energia interna não foi totalmente afetada e as armas e o hangar não foi afetado pela explosão. Data e Starbuck correram para área onde a nave auxiliar estava acoplada. Apollo e Geordi se levantaram de onde estavam e correram para dentro da sala com as armas prontas. Apollo abateu dois Cylons antes que percebessem que eles estavam lá dentro. Vulcro não foi atingido e rapidamente virou-se e correu para a porta mais próxima. Daemon Tar aproveitou que não prestavam atenção nele e fez o mesmo. Geordi atirou em outros dois Cylons e aproximou-se da máquina onde Adama estava amarrado. Uma espécie de seringa estava se aproximando dele quando a energia caiu e a ponta da agulha com um espesso líquido verde estava quase encostando em sua pele. Apollo desamarrou as pernas e Geordi as amarras dos braços de Adama. Neste momento ele abriu os olhos e viu o filho se erguendo. Adama estranhou a roupa do filho, mas sorrindo abraçou-o e disse: - Graças aos deuses você está bem. E o resto dos colonos?

- Eles já foram resgatados senhor – disse Geordi. – Agora vamos rápido antes que mais cylons apareçam. - Neste momento a porta por onde Vulcro saíra, abriu-se e uma dúzia de cylons entrou atirando para todos os lados. Os três abaixaran-se e correram para a porta por onde Geordi e Apollo haviam entrado. Geordi sacou uma micro-bomba do cinto e atrasando-a em dez segundo jogou-a para trás. No momento em que sairam pela porta e esta se fechou a explosão sacudiu o chão e quase os derrubou. Seguiram rapidamente para o andar onde estava a nave auxiliar acoplada. Geordi tirou um plug de localização do cinto e grudou-o na roupa de Adama.

A Enterprise aproximava-se rapidamente da Estação Cylon. – Picard para Salas de Transporte, já estão captando os sinais dos plugs de localização? – Sim – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo. – Tragam todos para nave imediatamente. Conforme definido pelo senhor LaForge.

Os controladores das Salas de transporte haviam recebido uma lista com os códigos de transmissão dos sinalizadores e estavam travados nestes sinais neste momento. Logo que receberam a ordem ativaram os comandos adequados e ao mesmo tempo todos que se encontravam na Estação, com exceção do grupo de resgate foram retirados do perigo imediato.

Apollo assustou-se quando o pai desapareceu diante de seus olhos, porém rapidamente se lembrou que Geordi havia dito que ele seria teleportado assim que fosse possível. Worf e Victor viram o grupo de pessoas que estava entre eles desaparecer da mesma forma, porém Victor não foi levado com eles. Worf olhou para trás e viu que o rapaz ainda estava lá e estranhou.

- Senhor Worf – disse Vic – acho que meu sinalizador está com defeito. Worf concordou e disse que ele iria com o grupo de resgate. Menos de um minuto depois eles se encontraram próximos da conexão com a nave auxiliar. Todo o grupo estava reunido quando as primeiras explosões sacudiram a estação. – Melhor entrarmos logo na nave – disse Geordi. O capitão deve estar bombardeando a estação neste momento.

Do lado de fora a Enterprise manobrava rapidamente desviando dos disparos dos canhões da Estação que não haviam sido afetados. – Todos a bordo senhores? – perguntou Picard aos chefes de transporte. – Todos menos um senhor. Um dos chefes de segurança ficou na estação no grupo do tenente Worf.

- Certo! – disse Picard. – O Tenente cuidará dele. Picard Desliga. – O capitão voltou-se para Riker e ordenou que aprontasse as armas para o ataque. Riker travou os feiseres na junção entre os dois discos da estação e disparou três vezes e foi só o que conseguiu fazer. Os escudos da estação voltaram a se erguer.

O grupo de resgate entrou na nave auxiliar e Geordi preparou-se para desacoplar. Ao abrir o painel frontal viu que os escudos haviam sido erguidos novamente. – Droga – resmungou ele – ativaram os escudos novamente. Agora não vai ser possível destruir a estação conforme o capitão planejava. Temos de voltar na central de controle e explodir as máquinas. Geordi voltou-se para Data e perguntou onde ficava a sala das máquinas. Data deu as coordenadas da sala e já ia se levantar quando Victor rapidamente segurou-o pelo ombro e levantou-se antes. Correu para a porta de acoplagem. – Senhor, deixe comigo. Só me arrume algumas micro-bombas e um sinalizador funcionando. Worf olhou para Geordi e Data e concordou que ele poderia chegar mais rápido que eles dois e Data corria o risco de ficar na estação caso ocorresse algum problema e com a quantidade de circuitos positrônicos presente na estação eles teriam dificuldade de localizá-lo em caso de necessidade. Um humano seria mais fácil. Vic saiu rapidamente da nave levando as bombas, um sinalizador no bolso um feiser e uma faca klingon que Worf lhe passou. Depois que fecharam as comportas Geordi desconectou-se da estação e com os controle de faseamento dos escudos atravessou a barreira da estação e seguiu para um ponto onde a Enterprise pudesse recolhê-los.

Riker continuava bombardeando os escudos da estação ao mesmo tempo que desviava dos tiros e procurava acertar os caças cylon que começaram a aparecer. Quando Picard começou a achar que o ataque dos caças poderia prejudicar os planos um grupo de caças coloniais apareceu e começaram a atirar nos cylons desviando a atenção da Enterprise.

Vic correu com toda velocidade que pode. Antes de chegar na porta da sala de máquinas deparou-se com três cylons. Disparou no primeiro e derrubou-o. O segundo ainda não havia conseguido se adaptar ao feiser e caiu logo em seguida, mas o terceiro adaptou-se e rumou contra ele levantando a arma. Vic rapidamente sacou da faca de Worf e jogou-se no chão dando uma campalhota e aproximando-se do cylon pelo lado. Ao erguer-se jogou a mão com a faca para cima e decepou o punho armado do cylon. No mesmo movimento girou o corpo e num movimento horizontalcravou a faca no visor do cylon provocando uma chuva de faíscas. Depois que o cylon caiu ao chão arrancou a faca e limpou um líquido viscoso que ficara grudado na lâmina.

Ele aproximou-se da porta da sala de controle e atirou uma micro bomba. Antes que esta explodisse ele sacou mais algumas e armou-as para dali a trinta segundos. Quando a primeira explodiu ele correu até o buraco criado e olhando rapidamente em meio a fumaça localizou três conjuntos de equipamentos. Separou as bombas e jogou-as nos três pontos e correu o máximo que pode. Quando estava já chegando ao andar do ponto de acoplagem as bombas explodiram. Vic pode sentir a Estação pendendo para um dos lados e as luzes internas piscavam sem parar ele estava quase chegando ao corredor quando um grupo de meia dúzia de cylons saia por uma porta lateral. Ele não teve outra escolha, correu mais ainda e jogou-se sobre o primeiro cylon. Com o impacto este foi arremessado sobre os outros e como se estivesse numa partida de futebol americano, Vic rolou sobre os adversários caídos arrancou uma pistola cylon de um deles e continuou a corrida.

Riker informou que os escudos haviam caído novamente e neste momento receberam a chamada de Laforge dizendo que ainda havia um homem a bordo e que alguma sala de transporte deveria recolhê-lo. Picard ordenou que a sala de transporte um fixasse as coordenadas do sinalizador conforme LaForge dissera e ficou aguardando. Riker preparou os canhões feiser e os tubos de torpedos. Quando Picard recebeu o aviso da sala de transporte que haviam localizado o sinalizador, levantou a mão e ordenou o transporte imediato e que Riker disparasse todas as armas. Vic acabara de chegar ao ponto de conexão e virou-se para disparar num grupo de cylons que vinha pelo corredor quando um cylon apareceu e agarrou-o. Neste momento ele sentiu que estava sendo teleportado, mas o cylon estava indo junto com ele. Na ponte da enterprise, Picard viu o impacto dos torpedos na junção entre os discos da estação e os feisers abrindo enormes fraturas no casco. Antes que a estação explodisse alguns caças sairam em disparada da estação e seguiram para a direção em que o cubo deveria estar escondido. Picard ordenou que afastassem a Enterprise e recolhessem a nave auxiliar quando ouviu o chamado de emergência da sala de transporte sobre o cylon que havia sido trazido junto com o Chefe de Segurança.

Riker correu para a sala de transporte com uma equipe de segurança e ao chegar viu uma cena inusitada. Victor Conrad estava sentado em cima do Cylon que não conseguia se mover pois estava de bruços e seu braço direito estava cravado no chão da sala de transporte com uma faca klingon. Ao ver Riker entrar na sala Vic levantou-se.

- Chefe de segurança, Victor Conrad se apresentando senhor. Informo que capturamos um inimigo. – terminou de dizer isso e caiu desmaiado. Mal sabia ele que quando acordasse na enfermaria estaria tão próximo da morte.


End file.
